


Clarys Erwachen

by MsClary



Series: Clarys Abenteuer [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 16,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsClary/pseuds/MsClary
Summary: Ohne Erinnerungen wacht Clary in einem dunklen Verließ auf, tief unter der Erde.Was wird sie tun, wird sie sich in dieser Ihr vollkommen fremden Welt zurechtfinden?





	1. Erwachen

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Skyrim-Fanfiction, die stark von meinen gemoddeten Spielständen beeinflusst ist.  
> Es ist eine Weile her, dass ich einige diese Geschichte geschrieben habe, also, liebe Modautoren, verzeiht wenn ich keine sehr umfangreiche Liste der enthaltenen Mods erstellen kann. Ich werde aber, so gut es geht, unter die Kapitel schreiben, welche Mods hinzukommen.

Ich komme langsam zu mir. Mir ist kalt. Ich liege auf kalten Steinen. Mir tut alles weh. Der Schmerz hilft mir, die letzten Reste der Bewusstlosigkeit zu überwinden. Ich öffne meine Augen. Und sehe nichts als eine steinerne Wand, direkt vor meiner Nase. Ich richte mich langsam auf. Mir wird schwindelig. Ich stütze mich an der Wand ab. Als sich mein Blick wieder klärt, klärt sich auch mein Geist und zwei Fragen dringen aus meinem Unterbewusstsein an die Oberfläche: Wo bin ich? Und viel wichtiger: Wer bin »Ich«? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, nur an meinen Namen: Clary. Ich schaue an mir herab. Ich trage lediglich ein Gewand, das aussieht wie ein Sack, in dessen Boden man Löcher für meinen Kopf und meine Arme geschnitten hab. Obwohl ich keine Vergleichsmöglichkeit habe, kann ich erkennen, dass ich eine gut trainierte, junge, gut aussehende Frau bin. _Seltsam,_ denke ich . Ich sehe mir langsam meine Umgebung an. Anscheinend befinde ich mich in einer Zelle unter der Erde: Es gibt keine Fenster, und die einzige Lücke in der Steinwand ist mit einer Gittertür verschlossen, deren Schloss ich ohne das richtige Werkzeug nicht knacken kann. _Aber was sind eigentlich Fenster?_ In meinem Geist taucht ein Bild auf. _Ach ja, das sind Fenster. Seltsam_. Ich schaue mich weiter um. Auf einer erhöhten Plattform steht ein Bett, dass aber so eklig aussieht, dass ich froh bin, nicht in ihm aufgewacht zu sein. An der langen Seite zwischen Plattform und Tür stehen ein kleiner Tisch und eine Statue von irgendeiner Person. An der Wand selber hängt eine Fackel. Auf dem Tisch liegt etwas, ich trete näher, um es zu betrachten: Ein Holzspan, ein Bleistift zum Schreiben, ein leerer Bogen Papier und ein beschriebener und zusammengefalteter Zettel. Ich hebe ihn auf, falte ihn auseinander und beginne, während ich mich frage, warum ich das kann, zu lesen:

_Hallo mein Freund. Ich weiß nicht wer du warst, bevor du diesen Raum betreten hast, oder wer du sein wirst, wenn du diesen Raum verlässt, aber wisse: Du hast das Geschenk der Geschenke erhalten. Befreit von den Lasten deines alten Lebens darfst du dir ein neues wünschen. Schreibe deinen Wunsch einfach auf das Blatt hier auf dem Tisch, lege es in Mara's Hände, entzünde es und lege dich in das Bett. Keine Angst, es ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht. Sollte dein Wunsch erfüllbar sein, wird Lady Mara dir dabei helfen und dich in deinem neuen Leben erwachen lassen. Wenn nicht, wirst du die Chance bekommen, diese Zelle zu verlassen und dir selber ein neues Leben aufzubauen.Ein letzter Rat, mein Freund:_  
_Blick nicht zurück, schau immer nach vorn,_  
_man wird nur einmal wiedergeborn'_

Verwirrt starre ich auf die Zeilen. Offenbar hat eine Lady Mara mein Gedächtnis gelöscht, um mir die Chance auf ein neues Leben zu geben. _Aber wer ist sie, und wie soll ich einen Zettel in ihre Hände legen?_ Wieder steigt aus meinem Geist ein Bild hervor: Es zeigt eine Frau, die wie die Vorlage für die grobe Statue hier neben dem Tisch aussieht. Im gleichen Moment flutet neues Wissen in meinem Kopf: Mara ist die Göttin der Liebe , der Fruchtbarkeit und der Unendlichkeit. _Wo kommt dies Wissen nur her. Ist es göttliche Eingebung, oder hat Mara nur meine persönlichen Erinnerungen gelöscht, so dass alles Wissen erhalten bleibt? Interessanter Ansatz. Aber erst mal muss ich hier raus._ Ich wende mich dem Stift und dem Bogen Papier zu. _Was soll ich mir wünschen? Meine Erinnerungen zurück zu erlangen? Nein, das wird sie nicht machen._ Ich betrachte nochmal meinen Körper. Er ist gut trainiert und sauber. An meinen Händen finden sich leichte Schwielen. _Vom Gebrauch eines Schwertes._ Informiert mich mein Gedächtnis. _Das heißt, dass ich gekämpft habe. Da ich keine Narben finden kann, muss ich entweder sehr gut gewesen sein, nur zum Spaß gekämpft haben, oder einen guten Heiler zur Verfügung gehabt haben. Dass Mara mich geheilt hat schließe ich aus, denn dann wären auch die Schwielen verschwunden. Alle drei Möglichkeiten weisen darauf hin, dass ich über viel Geld verfügt haben muss: Wenn ich gut war, habe ich viel Geld verdient. Kämpfen zum Spaß und gute Heiler kann man sich nur mit viel Geld leisten. Woher weiß ich so was? Ich sollte aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Als gute Kämpferin war ich entweder Kriegerin oder Abenteurerin. Ich glaub ich erlebe lieber Abenteuer,_ bilde ich mir meine Meinung über mich selbst, beuge mich vor und schreibe „ _Ich wünsche mir ein abenteuerliches Leben, bei dem ich viel Geld machen kann“._ Dann falte ich den Zettel zusammen und lege ihn in die Hände der Statue. Ich schaue mich nach einer Möglichkeit um, den Zettel zu entzünden, und mein Blick fällt auf den Holzspan. _Dafür ist er also da._ Ich greife nach ihm, entzünde ihn an der Fackel und halte das brennende Ende an den Zettel, bis dieser ebenfalls Feuer gefangen hat. Danach drehe ich mich zum Bett um. Es sieht gar nicht mehr so eklig aus. _Komisch._ Ich zucke die Achseln, gehen zu ihm hin, lege mich hinein und schließe meine Augen. Ein komisches, prickelndes Gefühl rauscht über mich hinweg und zwingt mich, die Augen zu öffnen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \+ Alternate Start - Live another Life


	2. Ein neues Leben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary hat sich also etwas gewünscht und ins Bett gelegt?  
> Wird ihr Wunsch erfüllt werden?

Vor Verblüffung muss ich mehrmals blinzeln: Ich liege nicht mehr im Bett in einer unterirdischen Zelle, mit nichts als einem Sack am Körper, sondern stehe in einem Hafen im schönsten Sonnenschein. Ich blicke an mir hinab und staune noch mehr: Statt dem Sack trage ich jetzt eine Lederrüstung, die den Namen Rüstung eigentlich nicht verdient, so viel Haut, wie sie frei lässt, und ein Schwert an der Hüfte. _Gefällt mir._ Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung stelle ich fest, dass die „Rüstung“, obwohl sie aus ziemlich wenig Leder besteht, erstaunlich große Taschen hat, und ebenso wie das Schwert mit einem Drachensymbol verziert ist. _Das Symbol des Kaiserreichs._ Inzwischen wundert mich gar nichts mehr. In einer dieser Taschen finde ich 1000 Gold. _Nicht viel, aber immerhin,_ schätze ich meine Barmittel ein. Außerdem hab ich noch eine magische Karte von meiner Umgebung gefunden. Laut der Rückseite markiert ein weißer Pfeil meinem Aufenthaltsort. Neue Orte werden aber erst hinzugefügt, wenn ich in Erfahrung bringe, wo sie sind. Offenbar befinde ich mich im Hafen der Stadt Einsamkeit. Mein Blick fällt auf einen Aushang:

_Siedler in Not:_  
_An alle hilfsbereiten Personen dort draußen, bitte helft uns. Unsere Hafensiedlung nordwestlich von Drachenbrügge ist von ruchlosen Piraten übernommen worden, die sie auf Grund ihrer isolierten Lage als Basis für ihre Schandtaten. Wer auch immer uns hilft, die Piraten zu vertreiben, ist sich unseres ewigen Dankes gewiss, und darf sich aus der Beute der Piraten nehmen was er will._  
_Bei Interesse trefft uns in der Taverne in Drachenbrügge!_  
_Die Lostport-Siedler_

_Ein Kampf gegen eine kleine Bande Piraten, die harmlosen Siedlern ihr Zuhause genommen haben, hört sich für den Anfang gar nicht so schwierig an._ Nach einigem herumfragen erklärt mir ein alter Fischer den Weg nach Drachenbrügge: Einfach der Straße vom Haupttor von Einsamkeit aus Richtung Südwesten folgen. Auf dem Weg zum Haupttor komme ich an einem Pferdestall vorbei. Da der Weg nach Drachenbrügge lang sein soll, suche ich den Stallmeister auf und frage nach dem Preis. „Eigentlich verkaufe ich meine Tiere nicht für unter 1200 Gold, aber wir könnten uns gegenseitig entgegenkommen.“, erwidert dieser, während er meinen Körper abschätzend betrachtet.  
Ich lasse meine Hand auf den Griff meines Schwertes sinken. „Schon gut, schon gut“, lenkt er ein. „800 für eine so freundliche Frau wie euch.“ „600 für dieses Pferd, und 2000 für das Nächste, sollte ich zufrieden sein.“, entgegne ich. „Ihr seid eine harte Verhandlungspartnerin, aber gut. Meine Pferde sind schließlich die besten!“, lenkt er schließlich ein.

Kurz darauf bin ich mit einem neuen Pferd und 600 Gold weniger nach Drachenbrügge unterwegs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:  
>   
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life
> 
> Kapitel 2:  
> \+ The Scarlett - A buildable Ship


	3. PIRATEN!!!

Da ich erst am frühen Nachmittag los geritten bin, komme ich erst am späten Abend in Drachenbrügge an und verbringe ich eine Nacht in der Herberge, was mich inklusive Essen weiter 16 Gold kostet.

Das Treffen mit den Siedlern am nächsten morgen beim Frühstück in der Taverne verlief recht uninteressant. Nach dem die Siedler mir die Position ihrer Siedlung auf meiner Karte gezeigt hatten, haben sie noch mein Frühstück bezahlt und mir viel Glück gewünscht. Jetzt bin ich auf dem Weg zu der Höhle, durch die man in die Lostport-Siedlung gelangt. Leider muss ich dafür fast die Hälfte des Weges zurück nach Einsamkeit reiten, dann eine Bergflanke hinauf, um nahezu parallel zum ersten Teil meines Weges nach Südwesten zu reiten.

Die Piraten sind von meinem Angriff vollkommen überrascht worden und haben mich, da ich alleine und nur eine Frau bin, stark unterschätzt. Ich bin selber überrascht, wie mühelos ich selbst die Pfeile der Bogenschützen mit meinem Schwert abgewehrt habe. Jetzt stehe ich in der Schatzkammer und betrachte die unglaublich große Menge an Gold und Silber, welche die Piraten angesammelt haben. Außer einem relativ kleinen, für sich alleine aber dennoch großen Teil des Schatzes nehme ich noch drei weitere Gegenstände aus der Kammer: zwei Zauberbücher und die Besitzurkunde für eines der erbeuteten Schiffe. Eines der Zauberbücher und 10000 Gold verstaue ich in meinen Taschen, das restliche Gold und das zweite Zauberbuch bringe ich in das Lager meines neuen Schiffes. Danach suche ich die Trainingskammer des Schiffes auf und trainiere bis in den Abend hinein mit dem Zauberbuch. Nach dem ich die Grundlagen verstanden habe, sind vor allem auf Feuer und Blitz basierende Zauber relativ einfach zu wirken, wohingegen mir Eiszauber schnell außer Kontrolle geraten, und die praktische Anwendung von Heilungsmagie ohne Verletzungen unmöglich zu Üben ist. Dem Buch aber kann ich entnehmen, dass die effektivsten Heilungszauber auf die Wunden angepasst ist.

Als es Abend wird, bediene ich mich aus der prall gefüllten Speisekammer und lege mich dann im Bett des Kapitäns schlafen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life
> 
> Kapitel 2:  
> \- The Scarlett - A Buildable Ship


	4. Feiern bis zum Morgen

Am nächsten Morgen frühstücke ich wieder aus der Speisekammer und schaue mich anschließend noch ein wenig auf dem Schiff um. Dabei entdecke ich die Beschreibung eines einfachen Teleportzauber, der an das Deck gebunden ist und mithilfe einiger simpler auf den Boden gemalter Zeichen ein Portal zu diesem Schiff öffnet. Ich stecke das Buch ein und hole mein Pferd aus dem Stall im Oberdeck, um zurück nach Drachenbrügge zu reiten und die Siedler über meinen Erfolg zu informieren.

Kaum reite ich in Drachenbrügge ein, bin ich auch schon von freudestrahlenden Siedlern umringt, da niemand mit meiner Rückkehr gerechnet hatte. Die Siedler freuen sich sogar so sehr, dass diejenigen, deren Läden und Werkstätten ich gerettet habe, es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mir monatlich einen kleinen Teil ihrer Einnahmen zukommen zu lassen, während einige andere, die früher mal auf See waren, mir anbieten, sich um mein Schiff zu kümmern, so lange ich für die laufenden Kosten aufkommen. Da diese von den Abgaben der Händler mehr als gedeckt sind, nehme ich das Angebot mit Freude an. Ich begleite die Siedler noch zurück nach Lostport, weil ich den Eingang mit einigen Zaubern gegen zurückkehrende Piraten gesichert hatte, und da die Siedler noch eine große Feier mir zu ehren abhalten wollen.

Auf der Feier am Abend fließen diverse alkoholische Getränke in rauen Mengen, und einige der jüngeren Siedler und Siedlerinnen haben mir zuvor schon gefallen. Trotzdem bin ich etwas überrascht, am nächsten morgen mit einer Frau und zwei Männern eng umschlungen im Bett des Kapitäns aufzuwachen und mich vor lauter Kopfschmerzen nur bruchstückhaft an eine Richtige Orgie zu erinnern. Während die anderen noch weiterschlafen, probiere ich den Zauber gegen Kopfschmerzen aus, denn ich mir vor der Feier noch aus dem Zauberbuch rausgesucht hatte. Und er funktioniert tatsächlich beim ersten mal, die Kopfschmerzen sind direkt weg, auch wenn die Erinnerungslücken bleiben. So leise wie möglich und ohne die anderen zu wecken stehe ich auf und gehe ins Badezimmer, welches doch tatsächlich über eine Dusche und eine Badewanne verfügt. Während ich mich für die Dusche vorbereite, höre ich aus dem Schlafzimmer leise Geräusche, offenbar ist noch jemand aufgewacht und versucht die anderen nicht zu wecken. Ich steige in die Dusche, stelle das Wasser an und genieße das Gefühl, von warmen Wasser auf meiner Haut. Auf einmal höre ich die Badezimmertür und spüre kurz darauf, wie jemand hinter mir in die Dusche steigt. Ich spanne sofort alle Muskeln an, bereit, den Eindringling so schnell wie möglich aus der Dusche zu entfernen. „Ganz Ruhig, Clary“, höre ich eine sanfte Stimme hinter mir. „Ich bin es doch nur, William. Komm, dreh dich um, dann siehst du, dass ich keine Gefahr für dich bin.“ Ich dreh mich um und sehe mir William an. Er war der erste, der mir unter den Siedlern aufgefallen war, und er hatte mir als erstes Angeboten, sich um mein Schiff zu kümmern. Das fand ich gestern wie heute süß, auch wenn ich kein wirkliches Interesse in eine Beziehung mit ihm habe. „Gestern waren die Anderen immer dabei und wir waren nie alleine. Komm, die schlafen noch eine Weile, lass mich dir zeigen, was ich alleine zu leisten vermag!“ Ein Blick an ihm hinab zeigt mir, dass er bereits mehr als bereit dafür ist. Ich nicke, und schon drängt er mich an die Wand, schiebt mich an den glatten Steinplatten, mit denen die Dusche ausgekleidet ist, hoch, nur um mich im nächsten Moment wieder heruntergleiten zu lassen und gleichzeitig in mich einzudringen. Ein wohliger Schauer jagt mir den Rücken hinab, während William sich bereits wieder ein wenig zurückzieht, um kurz bevor er komplett draußen ist, wieder in mich hineinzustoßen. Diese Prozedur wiederholt er immer wieder: langsam fast komplett raus ziehen, dann kraftvoll und schnell wieder rein stoßen. Simple, aber effektiv: bereits nach wenigen Stößen spüre ich, wie ich mich dem Höhepunkt nähre, und dann ist er plötzlich da, und mein selbst zerspringt in tausend Teile aus Glückseligkeit. Zwei Stöße später kann ich spüren, wie er in mir kommt, und dann erschlafft und zusammenbricht und schwer Atmend auf den Boden der Dusche singt. „Na komm, ich helfe dir“, sag ich, und biete ihm meine Hand an. Er nimmt sie dankbar und lässt sich von mir in die Badewanne setzen, welche ich nun noch mit etwas warmen Wasser fülle. „Bleib hier sitzen und komm wieder zu Kräften, während ich fertig dusche. Dann bist du dran, während ich die anderen wecke. _Schade, du hast so gut ausgesehen, aber mit der Technik und Ausdauer bist du nichts für mich,_ denke ich während ich wieder unter die Dusche steige und anfange mich zu waschen.  
Als ich fertig bin, muss ich William wecken. Der ist tatsächlich in der Wanne eingeschlafen. Ich schüttle nur den Kopf, während ich das Badezimmer verlasse. Meine verdreckte Rüstung liegt in der kompletten Kajüte verstreut. Kurz überlege ich, sie dennoch anzulegen, entscheide mich dann doch dagegen und hänge sie über eine Schneiderpuppe. Stattdessen trete ich an einen der Schränke, in dem ich am letzten Morgen einige Kleider und Unterwäsche für Frauen gefunden hatte, und ziehe mir das Kleid an, welches mich am wenigsten in meinen Bewegungen einschränkt. Es ist zwar am Oberkörper etwas zu eng und drückt so meine Brüste nach oben, aber die Männersachen in den anderen Schränken sind mir alle viel zu groß. _Hatte der letzte Kapitän hier vielleicht des öfteren Damenbesuch? Für eine fest hier lebende Frau sind das auf jeden Fall zu wenig Kleider,_ überlege ich, während ich zum Bett zurückkehre. „Aufstehen, ihr Schlafmützen, die Sonne scheint schon. Hier oben ist William gerade am duschen, aber in den Mannschaftsquartieren sind noch zwei Duschen, also zack zack raus aus meinem Bett!“ Wecke ich das mir immer noch völlig unbekannte Paar in meinem Bett. Beide richten sich schlaftrunken auf, reiben sich müde die Augen und machen sich dann schlurfend auf den Weg ins Unterdeck. Ich gehe ihnen hinterher aus dem Zimmer, bleibe aber im Mitteldeck und wende mich der Kombüse zu. Nach kurzem Suchen finde ich in dem Seemannskochbuch ein Rezept gegen den Kater, welches ich, während die Pfannkuchen in der Pfanne brutzeln, vier mal zusammenstelle. Eine Viertelstunde später betreten William und das Pärchen schüchtern das Esszimmer, wo ich bereit für alle gedeckt habe. Erst jetzt erkenne ich die anderen beiden: Es sind Jacobs, der junge Schmied, und Allison, eine junge Händlerin. „Kommt, setzt euch und esst und trinkt mit mir. Es wird garantiert nicht so Enden wie das letzte Mal.“, begrüße ich sie mit einem Lächeln. Zögernd setzen sie sich und beginnen zu essen, aber noch nur wenigen Bissen macht sich auf allen Gesichtern ein Lächeln breit und die Bissen werden größer. _Offenbar war ich nicht nur eine gute Kämpferin, sondern auch eine gute Köchin,_ denke ich, während ich ebenfalls meine vorzüglichen Pfannkuchen genieße. Lediglich bei dem Anti-Kater-Trank verziehen alle das Gesicht. Das Gebräu schmeckt echt scheußlich.

Nach dem Jacobs und Allison gegangen sind, wende ich mich an William: „William, hier mit ernenne ich dich zum ersten Offizier dieses Schiffes. Da ich jetzt direkt los muss, um einige wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, bleibt es an dir hängen, die Mannschaft zusammen zu trommeln und einzuweisen, das Schiff und die Vorräte zu überprüfen, hoffentlich ein paar gute Karten zu finden, und dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass dieses Schiff in spätestens fünf Tagen in der Bucht vor Einsamkeit vor Anker geht. Solltet ihr vor mir dort eintreffen, sucht Katlas Hof auf und kauft dem Stallmeister drei Pferde ab: Eins für 2000 Gold, der Rest für maximal 1000 Gold das Stück, und bestellt ihm einen Gruß von der hart verhandelnden Kriegerin. Wir sehen uns dann in Einsamkeit.“ William schaut mich kurz überrascht an, salutiert dann aber mit einem „Jawohl Frau Kapitän“ zackig. Ich lasse ihn stehen, hole mein Pferd aus dem Stall und mache mich auf den Weg zurück nach Drachenbrügge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life
> 
> Kapitel 2:  
> \- The Scarlett - A Buildable Ship
> 
> Kapitel 4:  
> \+ SexLab  
> \+ SexLab Dialogs


	5. Weißlauf?

In Drachenbrügge angekommen, erkundige ich mich einem Ortsnamen, den ich im Logbuch des Schiffs gefunden habe: Weißlauf. Leider war der Rest des Eintrags unleserlich gemacht, was mein Interesse geweckt hatte, aber ich habe keine Informationen finden können. Wieder stellt sich ein alter Angler als hilfsbereit heraus: Weißlauf ist die Hauptstadt des Fürstentums Weißlauf und liegt im Zentrum von Himmelsrand. Der Weg dorthin ist simple: Einmal quer durch halb Himmelsrand, immer nach Südosten,vorbei an Rorikstatt und schon ist man in Weißlauf. Ein Ritt zwei Tagen, wenn man sich Zeit lässt. Er gibt mir den Tipp, zurück nach Einsamkeit zu reiten und von dort eine Kutsche zu nehmen. Da ich aber lieber selber reite und bestimme wo es lang geht, beschließe ich stattdessen, in Rorikstatt Station zu machen.

Der Weg nach Rorikstatt ist relativ schnell gefunden, es gibt nur wenige Kreuzungen, und an alle stehen Wegweiser. Ich erlebe lediglich zwei kritische Momente: Einmal reite ich fast in eine von Banditen aufgestellt Falle, entdecke sie aber gerade noch rechtzeitig und kann den Hinterhalt großflächig umreiten. Beim zweiten mal fallen mir drei Banditen im Gebüsch zu spät auf, aber nach dem ich vom Pferd gestiegen bin und zwei von ihnen mit meinem Schwert einen neuen Scheitel gezogen habe, nimmt der dritte lieber seine Beine in die Hand. Zu seinem Pech rettet ihn das zwar vor meinem Schwert, und nach ein paar ziemlich schlechten Probeschüssen in Lostport habe ich auch keine Bogen bei mir, aber die Blitze, die aus meinen Fingern schießen, beendet seine Flucht trotzdem vorzeitig. Ich durchsuche die drei, und setze meinen Weg mit drei neuen Dolchen und nun insgesamt 11270 Gold in der Tasche fort.

Rorikstatt selbst ist ein kleines Dorf ohne Besonderheiten, die Taverne bildet den Mittelpunkt des Dorfes, und genau diese suche ich für die Nacht auf, als ich es am frühen Abend erreiche.  
Die Einwohner selbst sind im nüchternen Zustand Fremden gegenüber sehr verschlossen, kippt man aber ein paar Bier mit ihnen, erkennen sie einen als Menschen an und plaudern gerne mir einem, solange man nicht ihren besten Trinker unter den Tisch säuft.

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiede ich mich von meinen neuen Freunden und bereite mich darauf vor, nach Weißlauf zu reiten. Als ich schon im Sattel sitze und gerade los reiten will, kommt, Arnold, der Sohn des Gastwirts, aus der Taverne gestürzt. „Clary, warte!“, ruft er mir zu. Ich sehe ihn an und warte bis er mich erreicht hat. „Was ist denn los?“, frage ich ihn.  
„Gestern am späten Abend ist noch ein Gast gekommen, und der hat meinen Vater gerade davor gewarnt, nächste Woche mit mir und meiner Mutter nach Weißlauf zu reiten. Offenbar ist es dort im Moment sehr gefährlich, grade für resolute Frauen wie meine Mutter oder dich. Und er hat etwas von sehr komischen Gesetzten erzählt.“, berichtet er mir keuchend. „Was für Gesetzte denn?“, hacke ich nach. „Anscheinend ist es Frauen per Gesetzt verboten, Waffen oder Kleidung zu tragen. Auch dürfen sie weder Magie wirken noch sich gegen die Befehle der Männer auflehnen. Jede, die dies probiert hat ist Verschwunden.“, befriedigt er meinen Wissensdurst. „In Ordnung, danke für die Warnung, Arnold. Wenn es auch nur die kleinsten Anzeichen dafür gibt, dass diese Gerüchte stimmen, werde ich mich von Weißlauf fern halten. Und jetzt los, dein Vater braucht sicherlich deine Hilfe, so wie er da in der Tür steht.“, besänftige ich seine Ängste. „Oh scheiße, ich soll ja zum Müller gehen, neues Mehl kaufen. Viel Glück und passe auf dich auf!“, verabschiedet Arnold sich, während er bereits Richtung Mühle läuft. Ich sehe ihm Kopfschüttelnd nach, dann winke ich noch seinem Vater zum Abschied, und lasse mein Pferd antraben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life
> 
> Kapitel 2:  
> \- The Scarlett - A Buildable Ship
> 
> Kapitel 4:  
> \- SexLab  
> \- SexLab Dialogs


	6. Weißlauf!

Der Weg nach Weißlauf ist in gutem Zustand, nirgendwo sind Banditen zu sehen, und so komme ich gut voran. Auch habe ich somit die Zeit, noch ein wenig im Zauberbuch zu blättern und einige Illusionslos und Gedankenkontrollzauber zu üben, nur für den Fall.

Weißlauf selber erreiche ich am frühen Nachmittag, und ich bin überwältigt. Nach Einsamkeit, welches ich nicht betreten habe, ist Weißlauf die erste befestigte Stadt, die ich sehe. Obwohl es nicht so groß ist wie Einsamkeit, sieht es dennoch nicht so aus, als wäre es sehr viel einfacher zu erobern, solange man noch vor den Wällen steht. Ich lasse mein Pferd im Mietstall vor den Toren zurück, und setze den Aufstieg zum Haupttor durch eine ummauerte Serpentine zu Fuß fort.

Als ich die Zugbrücke überquere und auf den Platz vor dem Tor gelange, werde ich bereits von einem bulligen Wachmann, der irgendwie mehr nach Verbrecher als nach Wache aussieht, erwartet. „Hallo, meine Schöne! Würdet ihr bitte so freundlich sein und kurz mit mir mitkommen bevor ihr die Stadt betretet? Mein Name ist übrigens Brutus. Wie lautet denn der eure?“, fängt mich Brutus ab. Da ich nicht direkt mit der Wache aneinander geraten will, folge ich ihm. „Mein Name ist Clary. Was ist den los?“, frage ich Brutus, während er uns zu einer Ansammlung von Kisten neben dem Tor führt. „Nun, ihr habt gerade noch mal Glück gehabt. Hätte ich euch nicht gerettet, wäret ihr doch sicherlich so, wie ihr jetzt gekleidet seid in die Stadt gegangen, oder?“, spielt sich mein Retter auf. „Ja. Und was wäre daran schlimm gewesen? Verdeckt die Rüstung nicht genug? Bisher hatte ich damit keine Probleme.“, frage ich ihn, während ich schon ahne, wo rauf das hier hinauslaufen wird. „Nein, nein, das ist es nicht“, beruhigt mich mein Retter. „Es ist eher genau anders herum: Da auf Grund des Bürgerkriegs viele junge Männer in die Armee eingezogen wurde, fehlt es den Einwohnern Weißlaufs an Arbeitskraft. Deswegen hat unser weiser Jarl verfügt, das die Versklavung von Frauen für die Dauer des Krieges wieder zugelassen ist, und dass jede Frau, damit die Sklavinnen ihr Halsband nicht unter Kleidung verbergen können, um sich aus der Stadt zu schleichen, innerhalb der Mauern keine Kleidung tragen darf. Auch ist Frauen das führen von Waffen und nutzen von Magie verboten, da sich bereits einige Männer bedroht gefühlt haben. Wir hängen das nicht an die große Glocke, da Sklaverei von den meisten als etwas verwerfliches gehalten wird, aber einige unserer Männer haben es sich zum Hobby gemacht, sich ahnungslose Frauen, die bekleidet durch das Tor kommen, als Sklavinnen zu nehmen und dann direkt weiter zu verkaufen. Deswegen hat der Jarl mich hier her geschickt, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.“ „Diesen Jarl würde ich gerne mal sprechen!“, antworte ich bedrohlich. „Tja, er ist zur Zeit leider ziemlich beschäftigt. Und bitte, macht uns keinen Ärger und hört auf das, was die Männer euch sagen. Es ist für uns alle einfacher so.“ Ich sehe ihn verwundert an: „Und wo bitteschön soll ich meine Kleidung lassen? Habt ihr daran schon mal gedacht?“ „Gut das ihr dies noch Ansprecht, Clary. Wir bieten unseren Besuchern, die keine Möglichkeit haben, ihre Sachen ohne Taschen bei sich zu haben, zwei Möglichkeiten: Zum einen können sie ihre Sachen hier einlagern und später gegen einen Preis wieder abholen. Zum anderen Verkaufen wir sogenannte Beutelringe, magische Ringe, die jeden Gegenstand, den ihr Träger betrachtet, in sich aufnehmen können. Wird der Ring selbst betrachtet, teilt er dem Träger seinen Inhalt mit. Die Kapazität wird von der körperlichen und geistigen Stärke des Trägers bestimmt.“ „Und wie viel Kostet so ein Ring?“ „Für euch? Eigentlich 15000 Gold, aber weil ihr mir Sympathisch seid reduziere ich die Kosten für euch auf 10000 Gold und einen kleinen Freundschaftsdienst.“, bietet mir Brutus an. Als er mein Gesicht bei der Erwähnung des Freundschaftsdiensts siegt, verbessert er sich sofort: „Nicht das was ihr denkt. Ein Händler hat sich an die Wache gewandt, weil er Schwierigkeiten mit seinen Lieferungen hat, aber wir haben im Moment nicht die Leute, um uns darum zu kümmern.“ Ich krame in meinen Taschen. „In Ordnung ich gebe ich die 10000 Gold, ihr gebt mir den Ring und ich helfe dem Händler.“ Ich überreiche Brutus die 10000 Gold. „Danke. Hier ist der Ring. Der Händler heißt Belethor und ihm gehört der Gemischtwarenladen am Markt. Und kein Wort von dem Rabat zu niemandem.“, instruiert mich dieser, während ich mir den Ring anstecke. Der Ring passt sich mit einem leichten Kribbeln genau an meinen Finger an, und mein Name erscheint in geschwungenen Buchstaben. Ich blicke an mir herunter, und Stück für Stück verschwindet meine Ausrüstung, bis ich völlig nackt vor Brutus stehe. „Und nun viel Vergnügen in Weißlauf!“, verabschiedet er mich mit einem Grinsen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life
> 
> Kapitel 2:  
> \- The Scarlett - A Buildable Ship
> 
> Kapitel 4:  
> \- SexLab  
> \- SexLab Dialogs
> 
> Kapitel 5:  
> \+ Slaverun Reloaded


	7. Der Gefallen

Während ich durch das Tor trete, wirke ich heimlich einen Zauber, der jeden, den ich nicht bewusst betrachte, dazu bringt, mich nicht zu beachten. Nackt, aber unbeachtet schlendere ich zum Marktplatz. Es ist ein irgendwie befreiendes Gefühl. Nachdem ich den Gemischtwarenladen betreten habe, beende ich den Zauber und wende mich an die einzige Person, die ich im Laden sehe: „Entschuldigung, sind sie Belethor?“ „Ja, der bin ich. Was wollen sie? Ich hab gerade Probleme mit meinem Lieferanten.“, entgegnet dieser mürrisch. „Deswegen bin ich hier. Die Wache hat mich gebeten, mich darum zu kümmern.“, überbringe ich ihm die gute Nachricht. „Endlich mal jemand, der nicht nur ans Ficken und Verkaufen Sklaven denkt! Seid diese neuen Gesetzte erlassen wurden denken die meisten ja an nichts anderes mehr, und die Gefährten trauen sich kaum mehr aus ihrer Methalle, nachdem Aela die Jägerin beinahe als Sklavin geendet ist“, freut sich Belethor. „Was für Schwierigkeiten haben sie denn mit ihren Lieferungen?“, hacke ich nach, bevor er sich in Rage reden kann. „Unter anderem verkaufe ich diverse Fesseln, welche ich direkt aus dem Gefangene Träume Geschäft in Falkenring beziehe. Leider geht mein Vorrat langsam zu neige, und die Kuriere werden immer wieder von Banditen überfallen, die ihnen ihre Ladung abnehmen, und sie in Fesseln stecken, mit denen ich nichts anfangen kann, da ich sie nicht öffnen kann. Also schicke ich die Kuriere zurück zu ihrer Meisterin im Geschäft, welche ihnen die Fesseln abnimmt und einen anderen Kurier mit einem neuen Paket zu mir schickt, welches wieder von den Banditen abgefangen wird.“, erklärt mir Belethor. „Und was soll ich nun tun? Den Kurier beschützen?“, frage ich. „Nein, nein“, entgegnet Belethor. „Ein eskortierter Kurier ist viel zu auffällig, haben wir schon versucht, es waren nur noch mehr Banditen. Ihr sollt selber die Lieferung transportieren. Da alle ihrer Kuriere Frauen sind, fällt das nicht sonderlich auf, und ihr seht aus, wie als würdet ihr wissen, wie man mit Banditen umspringen muss. Ich werde euch einen Brief mitgeben, in dem alles erklärt ist.“ „Und wie soll ich zu dem Geschäft gelangen?“, frage ich nach, während Belethor den Brief schreibt. „ich habe keine Ahnung, wo es liegt.“ „Ach, das ist kein Problem.“, beruhigt mich Belethor. „Lasst euch einfach vom Kutscher unten am Stall zur Halbmondmühle fahren, von dort solltet ihr das Geschäft sehen können. Und ach ja, die Besitzerin hat einige strenge Kleidungsauflagen, was ihre Kuriere angeht, aber das ist nichts, was euch Probleme bereiten sollte. Die Wachen kennen die entsprechenden Objekte bereits zu genüge.“ Mit diesen Worten überreicht mir Belethor den Brief, welchen ich verschwinden lasse, und geleitet mich zur Tür. Kaum hab ich den Laden verlassen, beginne ich meinen Ablenkungszauber zu weben, aber ein betrunkener Bettler hat mich bereits entdeckt und kommt auf mich zu getorkelt. „Ich *hicks* kann zwar nicht mehr geradeaus sehen *hicks*, aber dass gerade sah verdammt nach einem Zauber aus, Fräulein *hicks*“, lallt er mir ins Ohr. „Aber *hicks* weißt du was? ich *hicks* lasse dich in *hicks* Ruhe, wenn du mir einen bläst *hicks*“ Ich starre dem Trunkenbold, welcher bereits dabei ist, sein Gewand zu öffnen, tief in die Augen, und sage, einen Zwangzauber wirkend: „Du hast mich nicht gesehen, und wirst nie wieder eine Frau belästigen. Und las die Finger vom Alkohol!“ „komisch, ich *hicks* könnte schwören, hier war gerade noch *hicks* jemand, verdammter *hicks* Alkohol. Ich sollte *hicks* die Finger von ihm lassen. Vielleicht *hicks* klappt es dann auch wieder mit den *hicks* Frauen.“, murmelt der Bettler in seinen Bart, während ich durch ihn vor Blicken abgeschirmt, meinen Ablenkungszauber webe und die Stadt verlasse. Außerhalb von Weißlauf sehe ich mich kurz um, um sicher zu gehen, dass mich niemand beobachtet, dann beende ich den Zauber wieder und lasse meine Ausrüstung erscheinen. Zwar bedaure ich den Verlust des Gefühls nach Freiheit, das mit meinem nackten Körper einherging, aber das Schwert an der Hüfte hat auch etwas erhebendes. Beschwingten Schrittes nähere ich mich dem Stall und spreche den Kutscher an. Dieser ist zwar bereit, mich zur Halbmondmühle mitzunehmen, warnt mich aber gleich, das es Gerüchte gibt, laut denen die Betreiber Vampire sind, und er mich deswegen lediglich dort absetzen, aber selber direkt weiter fahren wird. Da er aber bereit ist, mein Pferd ebenfalls mitzunehmen, in dem er es wie ein Zusatztier an die Kutsche bindet, willige ich ein und sitze kurz darauf in der Kutsche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life
> 
> Kapitel 2:  
> \- The Scarlett - A Buildable Ship
> 
> Kapitel 4:  
> \- SexLab  
> \- SexLab Dialogs
> 
> Kapitel 6:  
> \- Slaverun Realoaded


	8. Gefangene Träume

Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages erreichen wir endlich unser Ziel, der Kutscher bindet mein Pferd los und verabschiedet sich von mir, nur um dann zu wenden und schnell den Weg zurück zu fahren, den er gerade gekommen ist. Ich schaue ihm noch kurz hinterher, schwinge mich dann aber auf mein Pferd und schau mich aus dieser erhöhten Position um. Und tatsächlich, nur wenige hundert Meter weiter sehe ich das Gefangene Träume Geschäft auf einem kleinen Hügel. Ich treibe mein Pferd an, und nach einem kurzen Galopp sind wir an der Halbmondmühle vorbei und am Geschäft angekommen. Ich binde mein Pferd an den Anbindebalken, überprüfe noch mal mein Aussehen und betrete den Laden.

Kaum habe ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen und mich kurz umgesehen, komme ich mir vor wie in einem Folterkeller, aus dem die schmerzhaften Instrumente entfernt wurden: Fesseln soweit das Auge reicht, und alle mit Preisschildern. Sogar einige Angestellt hängen nur stumm in verschiedenen Positionen von der Decke und scheinen die Einsatzmöglichkeiten der Fesseln zu demonstrieren. Offenbar ist vor allem auf den ersten Teil des Namens Wert gelegt worden. Ich sehe mich um, und wende mich an die erste sich bewegende Frau, die ich sehe, natürlich auch in Fesseln: „Entschuldigung, wo finde ich die Besitzerin dieses Geschäfts?“ „Die Meisterin ist dort hinten, gar nicht zu verwechseln. Sie ist die Einzige, die keine Fesseln trägt“, werde ich informiert. Ich begebe mich also in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, und tatsächlich finde ich eine einzige Frau ohne Fesseln. Ich spreche sie an: „Entschuldigung, sind sie die Besitzerin dieses Ladens?“ „Ja das bin ich, was wollen sie kaufen, meine Schöne?“, entgegnet sie. „Eigentlich gar nichts, ich bin im Auftrag des Händlers Belethor aus Weißlauf hier um seine Lieferung abzuholen. Er hat mir diesen Brief für sie mitgegeben.“ Ich überreiche ihr den Brief, und sie ließt ihn Aufmerksam. „Gut das geht dann wohl in Ordnung. Was hat Belethor ihnen über die Kleidervorschriften für meine Kuriere erzählt?“, fragt sie schließlich. „Abgesehen davon das es sie gibt? Nur das die Wachen Bescheid wissen.“ „Gut, hier ist das Paket für Belethor“ Sie überreicht mir das Paket und blickt mir mit den Worten „Und jetzt noch, nur zur Sicherheit.“ tief in die Augen. Sofort verliere ich die Kontrolle über meinen Körper und ich sehe nur noch sehr verschwommen, offenbar hat sie einen Zwangszauber auf mich gewirkt. Während ich noch darüber nachdenke, wie ich ihn brechen könnte, spüre ich, wie meine Kleidung verschwindet, da mein Ring etwas schwerer wird muss sie irgendwie MEINEN und nicht ihren Ring dafür benutzt haben. Kurz darauf fühle ich, wie etwas kaltes in meine Vagina eingeführt wird, gefolgt von einem ähnlichen Gefühl in meinem Arsch, und wie sich gepolsterte Riemen zwischen meine Beine und um meine Hüfte legen und mit einem klicken festziehen. Ähnliches fühle ich auch an meinen Ober- und Unterarmen, und an meinen Ober- und Unterschenkeln. Als sich dann auch noch ein Riemen um meinen Hals legt und mit einem klicken einrastet, klärt sich mein Blick wieder, und ich kann den Kopf bewegen, aber nicht sprechen. Die Ladenbesitzerin sieht mich entschuldigend an und erklärt: „Diese Lieferung, die ich dir gegeben habe, ist sehr viel Geld wert, deswegen muss ich sichergehen, das du sie zu Belethor bringst und mit der unterschriebenen Quittung zu mir zurückkehrst, und nicht einfach abhaust. Diese Fesseln sind mit meinem Symbol versehen, und keiner außer mir ist in der Lage sie zu öffnen, also gehe ich davon aus, das wir uns wieder sehen. Du darfst dich wieder frei bewegen.“ Mit diesen Worten fällt der Zauber von mir ab, und nachdem ich die Ladenbesitzerin noch einmal wütend angefunkelt habe, lasse ich meine Rüstung wieder erscheinen und verlasse den Laden.

Draußen mache ich eine Bestandsaufnahme. Meine Rüstung verdeckt den Keuschheitsgürtel, das Halsband sowie die Arm- und Beinriemen sind aber sichtbar, das Gefühl der Plugs in meinen Öffnungen ist nicht allzu ablenkend. Egal. Ich binde mein Pferd los, stelle einen Fuß in den Steigbügel, schwinge mich hoch und lasse mich in den Sattel sinken. Sofort muss ich meine Einschätzung bezüglich der Plugs revidieren, als diese tiefer in mich hinein geschoben werden. Das wird ein interessanter Ritt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life  
> Kapitel 2:  
> \- The Scarlett - A Buildable Ship  
> Kapitel 4:  
> \- SexLab  
> \- SexLab Dialogs  
> Kapitel 6:  
> \- Slaverun Realoaded  
> Kapitel 8:  
> \+ DD-Assets  
> \+ DD-Interactions  
> \+ DD-Expansion  
> \+ Captured Dreams


	9. Banditen und andere Hindernisse

Einige Zeit und Beinaheorgasmen später reite ich durch einen kleinen Wald, als plötzlich vor und hinter mir Banditen auf die Straße springen. Sofort springe ich ebenfalls vom Pferd, und lande mit gezogenem Schwert breitbeinig auf der Straße. der Anführer hebt beschwichtigend die Hände und sagt: „Ganz, ruhig, wir wollen dir nichts tun. Wir wollen lediglich deine Lieferung und dir ein paar Produkte der Konkurrenz demonstrieren, mehr nicht. Kein Grund für unnötiges Blutvergießen. Zumal wir vier zu eins in der Überzahl sind.“ Durch dann Angriff auf die Piraten im Klaren über mein Können, schüttle ich den Kopf und entgegne: „Dann holt doch noch vier weitere, dann hat sich das Absteigen für mich zumindest gelohnt.“ Der Anführer sieht mich wütend an und brüllt: „Legt diese Weibsbild um. Für wen hält die sich eigentlich?“, und sofort stürmen die beiden Banditen in meinem Rücken vor, nur um ungläubig zu sehen, wie ich einen Salto rückwärts über ihre Köpfe mache und dabei einen vom Körper trenne. „Eins!“, rufe ich bei der Landung. Sofort stürmen die beiden Banditen vor, während ihr Anführer zurückweicht. Einen Angreifer wehre ich mit dem Schwert ab, der andere vergeht in eine Flammensäule, noch bevor er mich erreicht. „Zwei!“ Ich wirble herum, hülle mein Schwert in Blitze und schlage nach dem Bauch des ersten Banditen. Dieser reißt sein Schwert vor die Brust und fängt meinen Hieb gerade noch rechtzeitig ab. Da springen die Blitze von meinem Schert auf sein Schwert über, jagen ihm durch die Hand und den Arm bis in den Kopf und brennen sein Gehirn aus. Wie eine Marionette, deren Schnüre man gekappt hat, fällt er zusammen, während ich „Drei!“ rufe und mich dem Anführer zuwende. Dieser dreht sich um und will fliehen, fällt aber bereits nach wenigen Schritten hin, da sich der raue Waldboden unter seinen Füßen in glattes Eis verwandelt hat. Gemächlich gehe ich zu ihm, während er sich vergeblich bemüht aufzustehen, aber immer wieder hinfällt, knie mich neben ihm hin und sage „Vier!“ Er sieht mich entsetzt an, als er spürt, wie das Eis langsam an seinen Beinen und Händen empor kriecht, bis es ihn komplett eingehüllt hat, ohne das er irgendetwas tun kann. Ich wende mich ab, um die anderen zu durchsuchen. Vom Opfer meiner Flammensäule ist nichts übrig geblieben, und in den Taschen der anderen Beiden finde ich nur ein paar Goldmünzen, also wende ich mich wieder dem Anführer zu. Die oberflächliche Eisschicht ist inzwischen abgetaut, dennoch ist er steif gefroren. Neben einem etwas größeren Goldvorrat finde ich bei ihm auch ein neues Schwert aus Zwergenstahl für mich, welches von nun an mein Schwert aus normalem Stahl ersetzen wird, und eine Karte, auf der ein Banditenlager verzeichnet ist. Ich vermerke die Position auf meiner eigenen Karte, um es mir anzusehen, so bald ich diese Fesseln los bin, räume die Leichen vom Weg und pfeife nach meinem Pferd. Tatsächlich kommt es direkt angelaufen, und ich beschließe, Katlas Stallmeister später persönlich für dieses Tier zu danken. Dann setzte ich meinen Weg nach Weißlauf fort. Die Nacht verbringe ich nur noch wenige Meilen von Weißlauf entfernt in einem Schutzkreis aus magischen Flammen und Blitzen, da das Tor bei meiner Ankunft bereits verschlossen wäre und ich keine Lust mehr habe, bei Dunkelheit weiter zu reiten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life  
> Kapitel 2:  
> \- The Scarlett - A Buildable Ship  
> Kapitel 4:  
> \- SexLab  
> \- SexLab Dialogs  
> Kapitel 6:  
> \- Slaverun Realoaded  
> Kapitel 8:  
> \- DD-Assets  
> \- DD-Interactions  
> \- DD-Expansion  
> \- Captured Dreams  
> Kapitel 9:  
> \+ Colorful Magic


	10. Wieder barfuß bis zum Hals

Am nächsten Morgen reite ich, den überraschten Kutscher grüßend, auf den Hof des Mietstalls, übergeben einem Stallburschen mein Pferd und mache mich auf den Weg nach oben. Als ich um die Biegung vor dem Tor komme, sehe ich bereits Brutus bei seinen Kisten. „Schön zu sehen, dass ihr unsere Gesetzte bereits verinnerlicht habt“, begrüßt er mich, als er sieht, wie ich meine Kleidung und die Waffe verschwinden lasse, und fügt mit einem Blick auf meine Fesseln hinzu: „Und ihr habt offenbar Belethors Problem gelöst“ „Ihr habt also gewusst, was für Probleme er hatte. Überrascht mich nicht.“, entgegne ich, lasse die Karte des Anführers erscheinen und gebe sie ihm. „Die hatte einer meiner Angreifer bei sich. Der Jarl sollte dieses Lager bei Gelegenheit ausräuchern lassen.“ „Besser nicht.“, erwidert Brutus. „Das ist Gebiet von Falkenring. Aber ich werde dem Jarl dort die Karte zukommen lassen.“

Beim Betreten von Weißlauf hülle ich mich wieder in meinen Ablenkzauber, und erreiche ohne Probleme Belethors Geschäft. „Ah, endlich hat es mal jemand geschafft.“, freut er sich, als ich das Geschäft betrete. „Kommt schon, gebt mir das Paket!“ „Erst wenn ihr diese Quittung unterschreibt.“, sage ich und lasse die Quittung erscheinen. Er unterschreibt sie, und ich ersetzte die Quittung durch das Paket. „Und was ist mit meinem Lohn?“, frage ich. „Stand alles in dem Brief an die Meisterin von _Gefangene Träume_. Ihr erhaltet eure Belohnung von ihr, sobald ihr die Quittung vorbei bringt.“

Also mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg zurück, und erreiche das Geschäft ohne Unterbrechung am frühen Abend. Ich werde schon von der Meisterin erwartet. „Ich freue mich, euch wieder zu sehen. Habt ihr das Paket abgeliefert?“, begrüßt sie mich. „Ja, habe ich. Hier ist die Quittung, und jetzt hätte ich gerne diese Geräte von mir entfernt und meine Belohnung.“, verlange ich. „Wollt ihr euch das nicht noch mal überlegen? Ihr seid tüchtig und zuverlässig, ich hätte euch gerne in meinen Diensten. Denkt doch mal nach: Ihr bräuchtet euch nie wieder Sorgen machen, wo ihr eure nächste Mahlzeit herbekommt, oder wo ihr die nächste Nacht verbringen könnt. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, ihr benehmt euch.“, versucht sie mich zu überzeugen. Ich schüttle den Kopf und entgegne: „Nein, tut mir Leid, ich steh nicht so auf Fesseln. Meine Belohnung bitte.“ Die Meisterin säuft resigniert, und ich spüre, wie sämtliche Fesseln und die Plugs von und aus meinem Körper verschwinden. Danach erscheint vor mir ein Beutel mit Gold, den ich verschwinden lasse, bevor er den Boden berührt. Als ich mich zur Tür wende, ruft die Meisterin mir noch etwas nach: „Denkt dran: Ich habe auch Verwendung für freie Kuriere, natürlich nur in korrekter Arbeitskleidung.“ Ich nicke zum Zeichen, dass ich verstanden habe, und verlasse den Laden. Draußen schwinge ich mich auf mein Pferd und reite den Schildern folgend nach Falkenring, um die Nacht in einem vernünftigen Bett in der dortigen Taverne zu verbringen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life  
> Kapitel 2:  
> \- The Scarlett - A Buildable Ship  
> Kapitel 4:  
> \- SexLab  
> \- SexLab Dialogs  
> Kapitel 6:  
> \- Slaverun Realoaded  
> Kapitel 8:  
> \- DD-Assets  
> \- DD-Interactions  
> \- DD-Expansion  
> \- Captured Dreams  
> Kapitel 9:  
> \- Colorful Magic


	11. Schlaf gut!

Am nächsten Morgen informiere ich nach dem Frühstück die Wachen von Falkenring über das Banditenlager, welches ich nun auszuheben gedenke, und mache mich auf den Weg dorthin.

Als ich am späten Vormittag das Lager erreiche, liegt es seltsam verlassen da. Vorsichtig reite ich durch das offen stehende Tor, als plötzlich überall um mich herum kleine Fläschchen aufschlagen, aus dehnen komisch riechende Dämpfe aufsteigen. Völlig verschreckt steigt mein Pferd, ich kann mich nicht halten, und bleibe mitten im Tor liegen, während mein Pferd in Panik davon galoppiert.  
Ich sehe, wie eine Gruppe von Banditen aus ihrem Versteck kommt, kann mich aber nicht bewegen, die Dämpfe haben wohl eine betäubende Wirkung. Einer der Banditen in einer auffälligen Rüstung, offenbar ihr Anführer, tritt vor, sinkt neben mir auf die Knie, und flüstert mir ins Ohr: „Du hättest Meister Zaid nicht vertrauen dürfen. Er hat uns davor gewarnt, dass du kommen wirst. An allem was folgt bist du selber Schuld.“ Während ich mich noch frage, wer zur Hölle dieser Meister Zaid ist, verliere ich das Bewusstsein.

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, teilt mir der Banditenanführer freundlich mit, dass ich nun ein Teil seines neuen Programms gegen die sexuelle Frustration seiner Männer bin. Ich versuche, mich zu wehren, aber irgendetwas scheint meine Magie und auch meinen Ring vollständig zu blockieren. Die Banditen fallen schamlos über mich her: Meist alleine, aber manchmal auch zu zweit oder zu dritt rammen sie ihre Schwänze in mich rein, und am Ende bin ich überall wund. Als ich vollkommen erschöpft von den vielen Orgasmen am Boden liege, hält mir der Anführer ein Fläschchen unter die Nase, und mir schwinden wieder die Sinne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life  
> Kapitel 2:  
> \- The Scarlett - A Buildable Ship  
> Kapitel 4:  
> \- SexLab  
> \- SexLab Dialogs  
> Kapitel 6:  
> \- Slaverun Realoaded  
> Kapitel 8:  
> \- DD-Assets  
> \- DD-Interactions  
> \- DD-Expansion  
> \- Captured Dreams  
> Kapitel 9:  
> \- Colorful Magic  
> Kapitel 11:  
> \+ Sexlab Defeat  
> \+ Death Alternative - YMOYL


	12. Gekauft, Verraten und Verkauft

Einige Zeit später liege ich in einer Kerkerzelle, und genieße einen in der letzten Zeit selten gewordenen Moment der Ruhe, während ich über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage nachdenke:

Aufgewacht bin ich nackt in einer Zelle mit anderen nackten Männern und Frauen. Alle ebenso arme Schweine wie ich, die an ein Auktionshaus als Sklaven verkauft worden sind. Dort hab ich dann den ganzen Tag herumgesessen und auf die Auktionsdiener gewartet. Die Arschlöcher haben mich aber erst als letztes Objekt des Tages geholt und im Evaskostüm auf die Bühne gestellt. Dort ging es nach einem Einstiegsgebot von 250 Gold hoch her und ich wurde schließlich für 2500 Gold an eine Bordeilbesitzerin aus Riften als Zwangsprostituierte verkauft. Obwohl mein Status auf Grund des Sklavenhalsbands leicht zu erkennen war, hat das die regelmäßig vorbeikommenden Wachen nicht gestört. Da ich mich der Arbeit meist verweigerte, verkaufte mich meine Zuhälterin schließlich für 2000 Gold an einen meiner wenigen zufriedenen Kunden, um zumindest ihre Ausgaben für mich wieder rein zu holen (die restlichen 500 Gold hatte ich bereits widerwillig verdient), zumal der Freier versprach, mir Manieren beizubringen und eventuell später wieder an das Bordell auszuleihen wenn er mich nicht benötigt.

Allerdings hatte er nichts der Gleichen vor. Stattdessen hat er mich an das Gefesselte Träume Geschäft weitergegeben, um seine 5000 Gold Schulden abzustottern. Die Meisterin hat sich sehr gefreut, hatte sie mir ja erst vor kurzem angeboten, eine ihrer Sklavinnen zu werden.

Da sie aber auch Respekt vor mir hat, und sie nicht gerne mit Zwangssklaven arbeitet, hat sie, kaum dass der Freier zur Tür raus war, mir angeboten, mich freizulassen, wenn ich zuerst die 5000 Gold durch kostenlose Lieferungen und Bergungen wieder rein hole und ihr beim Ausbau ihres Ladens helfe.

Die 5000 Gold hab während einer Bergungsmission einfach aus meinem Tresor an Bord der Scarlett geholt und ihr gegeben. William hat vielleicht gestaunt, als ich mit Hilfe des Teleportzaubers mitten auf dem Deck erschienen bin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life  
> Kapitel 2:  
> \- The Scarlett - A Buildable Ship  
> Kapitel 4:  
> \- SexLab  
> \- SexLab Dialogs  
> Kapitel 6:  
> \- Slaverun Realoaded  
> Kapitel 8:  
> \- DD-Assets  
> \- DD-Interactions  
> \- DD-Expansion  
> \- Captured Dreams  
> Kapitel 9:  
> \- Colorful Magic  
> Kapitel 11:  
> \- Sexlab Defeat  
> \- Death Alternative - YMOYL  
> Kapitel 12:  
> \+ Simple Slavery  
> \+ Devious Enslaved Continued


	13. Der Ausbau eines Ladens

Für den Ausbau ihres Ladens benötigt meine neue Meisterin vor allem zwei Dinge: Das Wohlgefallen des örtlichen Jarls und einen Kundenstamm. Deswegen ist mein erster Auftrag, einige Fesseln zum Jarl von Falkenring zu bringen und ihm bei der Maßregelung seines Vogts zu helfen. Diese hatte ihn bei einigen krummen Geschäften übergangen. Dies war ein sehr einfacher Auftrag, Kurierdienste hatte ich schon oft absolviert, und mein Meister hatte mich die Handhabung der Fesseln vorher an einigen in Ungnade gefallenen Sklavinnen üben lassen. Zum Glück lag den Fesseln auch ein gedankenkontrollierendes Amulett bei, mit dem der Jarl seinen Vogt ruhigstellte, was das Anlegen der Fesseln zusätzlich vereinfachte. Zuerst habe ich ihre Löcher mit magischen Plugs gefüllt und mit einem Keuschheitsgürtel verschlossen. Anschließend habe ich ihre Brüste, nicht ohne sie zuvor ein wenig zu reizen, in einem metallenem Keuschheits-BH weggeschlossen. Währen Blicke tödlich könnte ich diese Zeilen nicht mehr niederschreiben. Abschließend habe ich ihr dann noch die obligatorischen Arm- und Beinriemen angelegt. Dem Jarl, welcher der ganzen Prozedur mit sichtlichem Gefallen zugesehen hatte, blieb es nun überlassen, dem Vogt das Halsband anzulegen und somit den Zauber des Amuletts zu brechen. Man konnte ihm praktisch ansehen, dass er froh war, keinen Knebel bestellt zu haben. Ich selber fand es auch sehr anregend, jemand anderem die Behandlung angedeihen zu lassen, die ich bisher des öfteren über mich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. Ich wäre gerne geblieben,um dem Jarl bei seinem Problem zu helfen, aber meine Meisterin hatte mir in weiser Voraussicht ebenfalls einen Keuschheitsgürtel mit Plugs angelegt, und ich konnte schlecht mit weißem Gesicht vor sie treten. Somit gehrte ich vollkommen erfüllter Dinge in den Laden zurück, um meiner Meisterin die Grüße des Jarls auszurichten.

Kaum hatte ich diese Aufgabe abgeschlossen, hatte meine Meisterin auch schon eine neue Mission und neue "Kleidung" für mich: Gekleidet lediglich in ein rotes Ledergeschirr mit Halsband, welches außerdem zwei Plugs in meinen Löchern hielt, so wie rote Arm- und Beinriemen sollte ich der Hochelfe Elenwen, ihres Zeichens Botschafterin der Thalmor (Bund aller Elfenvölker) in Himmelsrand und Freundin meiner Meisterin, ein Paket überbringen. Auf meinen Einwand, ich könne doch halb Himmelsrand nicht in ein paar Lederriemen durchqueren, antwortete sie mit einem Seufzen und einer nach mir geworfenen Tunika. Ich machte mich nun auf den Weg zur Botschaft der Thalmor, auf Grund der späten Stunde bei meinem Eintreffen übernachtete ich bis zum nächsten morgen in einem Gasthaus in der Nähe, dem Zwinkernden Skeever. Darüber, wie ich den Wirt überredete, mich dort trotz meiner leeren Taschen übernachten zu lassen, möchte ich lieber nicht nachdenken. In dieser Nacht hatte ich leider nicht so viel Schlaf wie erhofft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life  
> Kapitel 2:  
> \- The Scarlett - A Buildable Ship  
> Kapitel 4:  
> \- SexLab  
> \- SexLab Dialogs  
> Kapitel 6:  
> \- Slaverun Realoaded  
> Kapitel 8:  
> \- DD-Assets  
> \- DD-Interactions  
> \- DD-Expansion  
> \- Captured Dreams  
> Kapitel 9:  
> \- Colorful Magic  
> Kapitel 11:  
> \- Sexlab Defeat  
> \- Death Alternative - YMOYL  
> Kapitel 12:  
> \- Simple Slavery  
> \- Devious Enslaved Continued


	14. Die Botschafterin

Die Wache, der ich am nächsten morgen am Tor der Botschaft mein Empfehlungsschreiben aushändigte, führte mich nach eingehender Musterung und der Frage, ob ich nicht noch Zeit für eine schnelle Einführung in das Torhaus habe, was ich verneinte, zur Botschafterin in den Salon. Auch diese musterte mich misstrauisch, offenbar war ich keine Person, welche von irgendwem hier erwartet wurde, nahm aber das Paket und einen versiegelten Brief von mir entgegen. Während der Lektüre des Briefes wanderten ihre Blicke immer wieder zu mir und eine leichte, positive Überraschung machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Nach Beendigung der Lektüre öffnete sie das Paket, drehte sich dabei aber so von mir weg, dass ich lediglich auf Grund ihrer Bewegungen erkennen konnte, dass sie irgendwas aus dem Paket nahm und auf ihren Finger steckte.

Im gleichen Moment wurden meine Glieder von einer unerwarteten Taubheit erfüllt und ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Lächelnd drehte sich Elenwen zu mir um und eröffnete mir folgendes:

Sie sei nicht nur eine gute Freundin meiner Meisterin, sondern mache auch hin und wieder Geschäfte mit ihr. Und ich, genauer gesagt die Nutzung von mir für einige Tage, sei Teil eines dieser Geschäfte. Da meine Meisterin nicht wisse, wie ich auf diese Eröffnung reagieren würde, hatte sie dem Paket einen Ring beigelegt, welche im Zusammenspiel mit meinem Halsband jeglichen Widerstand von meiner Seite aus sinnlos macht. Und befahl mir mich auszuziehen. Ohne das ich überhaupt einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, begannen meine Arme bereits mich auszuziehen. Da stand ich nun, lediglich in wenige rote Lederriemen gehüllt und vollkommen wehrlos. Nun, immerhin verhindert das Geschirr den Zugang zu meinem Unterleib, dachte ich, während sich auf Elenwens Gesicht erneut ein Lächeln breitmachte, der Ring an ihrer Hand erglühte und die Ringe, die mein Geschirr zusammenhielten aufsprangen, so dass dieses zusammen mit den Plugs zu Boden fiel, was sowohl ein erlösendes als auch deprimierendes Gefühl mit sich brachte. Ich bekam noch mit, wie Elenwen irgendwas von mich vorbereiten zu ihrer Wache sagte, dann schwanden mir die Sinne.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich gefesselt am Boden eines Schlafzimmers, wie ich am Bett erkennen konnte, und die untergehende Sonne schien mir durch ein Fenster mitten ins Gesicht. Kurz darauf hörte ich eine Tür, und Elenwen stellte sich zwischen mich und das Fenster. "So, die Arbeit ist erledigt, jetzt kommt das Vergnügen. Zeig mir mal wie du eine Frau verwöhnen kannst", sagte sie während sie sich langsam auszog. "Warum tut ihr das?", fragte als sie sich wieder umdrehte und auf mich zukommt. "Schätzchen, weil dies in meiner Vereinbarung mit deinem Meister steht, und weil ich es kann. Und jetzt möchte ich, dass du deinen Mund heute nur noch für eine Sache verwendest", entgegnete Elenwen während sie über mich trat und sich langsam auf mein Gesicht niederließ. Da ich keine Wahl hatte tat ich wie befohlen und fing an, mit ihrer Klitoris zu spielen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life  
> Kapitel 2:  
> \- The Scarlett - A Buildable Ship  
> Kapitel 4:  
> \- SexLab  
> \- SexLab Dialogs  
> Kapitel 6:  
> \- Slaverun Realoaded  
> Kapitel 8:  
> \- DD-Assets  
> \- DD-Interactions  
> \- DD-Expansion  
> \- Captured Dreams  
> Kapitel 9:  
> \- Colorful Magic  
> Kapitel 11:  
> \- Sexlab Defeat  
> \- Death Alternative - YMOYL  
> Kapitel 12:  
> \- Simple Slavery  
> \- Devious Enslaved Continued


	15. Was sonst noch geschehen ist

_Man, die hat vielleicht eine Ausdauer, aber immerhin weiß sie, dass Sex ein Geben und Nehmen ist_ , denke ich, während ich in meiner Zelle ein weiteres Mal nur über die letzten Stunden nachdenke. Elenwen ist dem Spiel meiner Zunge schon nach kurzer Zeit überdrüssig geworden und hatte sich mit den Worten "Schätzchen, wer hat dich denn ausgebildet? Ich zeig dir mal wie das geht!" erhoben, nur um gleich darauf ihren Kopf zwischen meinen Schenkeln zu versenken und mich innerhalb von Minuten fast zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Dann hat sie sich, ohne mir Erfüllung zu gewähren, wieder auf meinem Gesicht niedergelassen. Dieses Spiel wiederholte sie solange, bis sie mit mir zufrieden war und selber einen Höhepunkt hatte. Erst dann erwiderte sie mir diesen Gefallen, nur um mir anschließend die Armfesseln abzunehmen und mir beizubringen, eine Frau nur mit den Fingern zu beglücken. Mit der selben Unterrichtsmethode. Danach folgte die Kombination von Mund und Fingern, und als ich sie zum vielleicht zehnten mal zum Orgasmus gebracht hatte, während ich bisher ganze drei von ihr empfangen hatte und von ihr immer wieder nur bis kurz davor gebracht worden war, stand sie endlich auf und lief ein wenig schwankt zum Kleiderschrank. _Endlich, ich dachte schon die ist unersättlich,_ dachte ich, während ich Elenwen beim Kramen im Schrank beobachte. "So, dass waren jetzt alle Arten, die ich kenne, um eine anderen Frau mit dem eigenen Körper in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Jetzt kommen wir zu den Hilfsmittel", sagte Elenwen, während sie sich langsam umdrehte, in der einen Hand ein Vibrator, in der Anderen ein Dildo groß genug für zwei Frauen und einem Geschirr in der Mitte. Sie erklärte mir kurz darauf, dies sei ein Strap-on, den Frauen sich umschnallen, und demonstrierte mir die Handhabung alle drei Geräte mehr als deutlich, im Gesicht ein teilweise diabolisches, teilweise ekstatisches Grinsen.

Jetzt, in meiner Zelle kann ich immer noch spüren, wie dieser magische Vibrator in mir vibriert hat. Ich taste kurz nach unten und zwischen meinen Schenkeln wieder nach oben. Nein, ist nur Einbildung, nichts drin vergessen. Ich dämmere, die Hand immer noch in meiner Spalte, langsam weg...

Ich erwache prustend aus sehr erotischen Träumen mit meiner Meisterin und Elenwen, als der Wachmann mir mit einem fröhlichen "Guten Morgen du Ferkel, wenn du nicht bald die Hand da unten wegnimmst stecke ich dir da was sehr viel größeres hin" einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf schüttet. Erschreckt fahre ich hoch und ziehe meine Hand aus meine Muschi. Ich muss ziemlich erschöpft gewesen sein, so einschlafen zu können, aber dass erklärt wenigstens meine Träume.

"Na also, geht doch. Essen ist auf dem Tablett, beeil dich.", sagt der Wachmann noch, dann verschwindet er.

Ich mache mich über das für ein Gefängnis reichhaltige Frühstück her und verzehre es bis auf den letzten Bissen. "Und? Hat es geschmeckt? Das war ich dir schuldig für gestern Abend, mir hatte lange keine mehr so viel Freude bereitet wie du. Vielleicht kann ich deine Meisterin ja überreden dich mir zu verkaufen. Aber erwarte ab jetzt keine Sonderbehandlung mehr!", höre ich Elenwen von der Zellentür sagen. Sie hatte sich von mir unbemerkt genähert. "Ihr zwei da", ruft sie zwei Wachen zu sich, "Holt die daraus, macht sie sauber und bereitet sie auf die Party vor!" "Ja, Madame. Dürfen wir sie auch ein..." erwidert ein Wachmann, wird aber von Elenwen unterbrochen: "Es ist mir egal, was ihr mit ihr macht, Hauptsache sie ist zur Party sauber und unverletzt" Elenwen dreht sich um und verlässt den Kerker, während sich die zwei Wachen grinsend mir zuwenden. "Tja, jetzt bekommst du tatsächlich etwas von mir zwischen deine Beine" sagt der Wachmann, der mich geweckt hat, während er die Zelle öffnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life  
> Kapitel 2:  
> \- The Scarlett - A Buildable Ship  
> Kapitel 4:  
> \- SexLab  
> \- SexLab Dialogs  
> Kapitel 6:  
> \- Slaverun Realoaded  
> Kapitel 8:  
> \- DD-Assets  
> \- DD-Interactions  
> \- DD-Expansion  
> \- Captured Dreams  
> Kapitel 9:  
> \- Colorful Magic  
> Kapitel 11:  
> \- Sexlab Defeat  
> \- Death Alternative - YMOYL  
> Kapitel 12:  
> \- Simple Slavery  
> \- Devious Enslaved Continued


	16. Wa(s)chen und Anziehen

Ich lasse mich von den Beiden aus meiner Zelle zu einem Waschtrog führen, und hoffe schon, dass ich mich selber waschen soll. Dann fallen mir die Ketten mit Schellen an den Enden auf, die direkt neben dem dem Waschtrog von der Decke hängen, und auf die wir tatsächlich zuhalten. „Arme hoch!“, befiehlt mein Wecker, ich nenne ihn in Gedanken Bob und den anderen Otto, als wir die Ketten erreicht haben. Ich tue wie geheißen, und hebe meine Arme über den Kopf. Sofort befestigen Bob und Otto die Schellen an meinen Handgelenken, und während Bob mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen noch mal ihren Sitz überprüft, geht Otto zu einer Reihe von Hebeln an der Wand. „Fertig?“, fragt er, und Bob nickt: „Kannst sie hoch ziehen. Aber nicht wieder so wie beim letzten Mal!“ „sag doch einfach Stopp wenn sie dir hoch genug ist.“, erwidert Otto mürrisch und bewegt einen Hebel nach oben. Ich spüre, wie sich die Ketten an meinen Händen straffen, dann werde ich langsam vom Boden gehoben, während mein gesamtes Gewicht an meinen Schultern hängt. _Wenn die beiden zu lange brauchen, gibt das ganz schön Schulterschmerzen,_ denke ich. Als meine nackten Brüste mit Bobs Gesicht auf einer Höhe sind, ruft er laut „STOPP!“, und Otto legt den Hebel zurück in seine Ausgangsstellung, so dass ich auf der Höhe bleibe. Bob beugt sich vor und küsst sanft meine Nippel. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich alles mit dir anstellen würde, wenn wir zwei genug zeit hätten“, flüstert er, während er weiter mit den Fingern meine Brustwarzen massiert und diese sich gegen meinen Willen aufrichten. „Lass den Müll!“, ruft Otto vom Waschtrog aus. „Komm lieber her und hilf mir, sie zu waschen. Und danach bin ich erst mal dran, immer wenn du dich zuerst mit ihnen beschäftigen darfst sind sie für die nächste halbe Stunde für nichts zu gebrauchen.“ Seufzend wendet sich Bob von mir und meinen Nippeln ab, lässt kurz die Finger zwischen meine Beine gleiten und tritt dann neben seinen Kollegen an den Trog. „Hast ja recht. So trocken wie sie im Moment ist müssen wir erst mal ein wenig nachhelfen. Beide kehren mir nassen Lappen zu mir zurück und beginnen, mich am ganzen Körper abzuwaschen, und widmen sich dabei zu meinem Entzücken und Leidwesen besonders gründlich meinen Brüsten und meiner Scheide, so dass ich zwischen den Beinen bald feuchter bin als die Waschlappen. Als sie mich zu ihrer Zufriedenheit gewaschen haben, tritt Bob zu den Hebeln und lässt mich so weit runter, dass ich mit den Zehenspitzen den Boden berühren kann, während Otto sich seiner Hose entledigt. Als er sieht, dass ich nur grade eben den Boden berühren kann, herrscht er Bob an. „Du findest es vielleicht geil, sie so zu nehmen, aber ich hab sie lieber komplett auf dem Boden, also lass sie runter!“ Bob tut wie geheißen und lässt mich weiter hinab. Als ich auf meine Knie sinke, ist Otto plötzlich vor mir und Steckt mir seinen Schwanz in den Mund. „Los, saugen. Und wehe ich spüre deine Zähne!“, befiehlt er. Ich fange an, an seinem Schaft zu saugen und mit meiner Zunge an seiner Eichel zu spielen, genau so wie es mir Elenwen mit dem Strap-on erklärt hat, und schon nach kurzer Zeit fängt Otto an zu stöhnen und immer wieder in meinen Mund zu stoßen. Aber noch bevor er kommt, zeiht er sich wieder zurück, und drückt mich auf den Boden. Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass die Ketten so locker waren. Aber bevor ich reagieren kann, ist Otto bereits über mir und versengt sich mit schnellen Stößen in mir und treibt uns meide auf den Orgasmus zu. Otto kommt laut stöhnend vor mir, und zieht sein bereits erschlaffendes Glied aus mir zurück, bevor ich es gleich tun kann. Er erhebt sich, geht hinüber zum Trog um sich kurz abzuwaschen und legt seine Rüstung wieder an. Währenddessen lässt sich Bob neben mir nieder. Dieser ist sehr viel zärtlicher, aber auch anstrengender. Zuerst spielt er mit meinen Brustwarzen und fingert mich, bis ich kurz davor bin zu kommen, erst dann versenkt er sich in mir und stößt mehrmals kräftig in mich. Ich komme fast sofort, aber das reicht ihm nicht, und während er weiter in mich stößt, nimmt er sein Spiel mit meinen Nippeln wieder auf, und treibt mich zu einem zweiten, stärkeren Orgasmus. Kurz darauf kommt er ebenfalls und zieht sich aus mir zurück, während ich ermattet am Boden liege und mich kaum noch rühren kann. ich höre, wie Bob sich ebenfalls wäscht und seine Kleidung wieder anlegt, während jemand anderes, wahrscheinlich Otto, den Hebel wieder umlegt, so dass ich wieder an den Ketten nach oben gezogen werde. „So, jetzt müssen wir sie noch einmal waschen und dann einkleiden“, höre ich Bob sagen, und kurz darauf spüre ich wieder die Waschlappen, die nun aber mit kalter Effizienz arbeiten. Während ich von den beiden gründlich, vielleicht sogar gründlicher als beim ersten mal, gewaschen werde, komme ich wieder einigermaßen zu Kräften und kann mich, als mich Bob wieder herunterlässt und beide mich von den Ketten lösen, selber auf den Beinen halten, während ich neu Eingekleidet werde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life  
> Kapitel 2:  
> \- The Scarlett - A Buildable Ship  
> Kapitel 4:  
> \- SexLab  
> \- SexLab Dialogs  
> Kapitel 6:  
> \- Slaverun Realoaded  
> Kapitel 8:  
> \- DD-Assets  
> \- DD-Interactions  
> \- DD-Expansion  
> \- Captured Dreams  
> Kapitel 9:  
> \- Colorful Magic  
> Kapitel 11:  
> \- Sexlab Defeat  
> \- Death Alternative - YMOYL  
> Kapitel 12:  
> \- Simple Slavery  
> \- Devious Enslaved Continued


	17. Party hard!!

_Bob kann ja ganz nett sein, aber Otto ist ein Arschloch, immer nur auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht_ , fasse ich die letzten zwei Stunden in Gedanken zusammen, während meine beiden neuen Freunde mich in einem Kleid aus feinster Seide, so dünn das man die ebenfalls halb durchsichtige Spitzenunterwäsche erahnen kann, die ich trage, in einen Nebenraum des Salons führen, wo Elenwen auf mich wartet. "Und, freust du dich auch schon auf die Party?", begrüßt diese mich. "Ja. Noch mehr freuen würde ich mich aber, wenn ich wüsste, was ich da soll, zumal in so einem Kleid", entgegne ich und weise auf meinen relativ unzureichend verhüllendes Gewand. "Ach, ja, das hatte ich dir ja noch nicht verraten. Eigentlich solltest du mit drei andern hochkarätigen Prostituierten, die ich extra gemietet habe, eine Show für und mit den Gästen inszenieren. Deswegen auch die Lehrstunde Gestern Abend. Leider ist die billige Nutte, die ich für die Party der Wachen im Hinterzimmer gemietet hatte, unpässlich, und da ich für die drei anderen spezifische Verträge und für dich nur "nach deinem eigenen Willen" als Einsatzbedingung habe, hast du leider das kurze Stöckchen gezogen. Viel Spaß Jungs." Spricht es und kehrt auf die Party zurück. Bob und Otto schauen sich überrascht an, und zeigen mir dann sehr zuvorkommend, wenn auch mit Unterbrechungen, den Weg zum Hinterzimmer.

Am Abend liege ich wieder in meiner Zelle und denke über die letzten Stunden nach Elenwens Eröffnung nach:

_Wachen sind doch alle gleich: Dumm, langweilig und mit wenig Ausdauer. Trotzdem hat mich das Dutzend Wachen im Hinterzimmer bis in den frühen Abend auf Trab gehalten,_ fasse ich den Nachmittag zusammen. Lediglich einen kleinen Lichtblick gab es am Ende des Tages: Neben dem Abendessen lag ein Päckchen von Elenwen mit drei Sachen: Einem Zettel mit den Worten "Entschuldige, aber ich hatte denen diese Party seit Wochen versprochen. Ich hoffe dies macht es zumindest zum Teil wieder gut. Was übrig bleibt kannst du behalten", ein kleiner Vibrator und ein Tiegel mit Heilsalbe, von der ich sofort starken Gebrauch mache. Danach widme ich mich dem Essen. Dies ist genauso reichhaltig wie das Frühstück. Bevor ich schlafen gehe, nehme ich mir noch den Vibrator, stell ihn ganz sanft ein und führe ihn mir, in der Hoffnung, meine verspannten Scheidenmuskeln zu lösen, so tief ein, dass man ihn von draußen nicht mehr fühlen kann. Dann schlafe ich ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life  
> Kapitel 2:  
> \- The Scarlett - A Buildable Ship  
> Kapitel 4:  
> \- SexLab  
> \- SexLab Dialogs  
> Kapitel 6:  
> \- Slaverun Realoaded  
> Kapitel 8:  
> \- DD-Assets  
> \- DD-Interactions  
> \- DD-Expansion  
> \- Captured Dreams  
> Kapitel 9:  
> \- Colorful Magic  
> Kapitel 11:  
> \- Sexlab Defeat  
> \- Death Alternative - YMOYL  
> Kapitel 12:  
> \- Simple Slavery  
> \- Devious Enslaved Continued


	18. Der wahre Grund

"Autsch" Ich wache am nächsten Morgen unter Schmerzen auf, meine Scheidenmuskulatur ist noch verkrampfter als Gestern. Ich schaffe es nur unter Schmerzen, sie weit genug zu öffnen, um den Vibrator heraus zu ziehen. Das war wohl doch keine so gute Idee. Ich greife nach dem Tiegel mit der Salbe, kratze den letzten Rest zusammen und schmiere ihn auf meine Schamlippen. Dann fällt mein Blick auf das Frühstück: wieder genau so viel wie gestern. Während ich Frühstücke kommt ein Wachmann herein, den ich noch nicht kenne. Wenn er gestern bei der Party war kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Da er mich lediglich freundlich und nicht vulgär anlächelt gehe ich aber mal nicht davon aus. "Guten Morgen. Ich geh dann mal Elenwen wecken, die ist auch noch im Bett.", grüßt er mich freundlich, nimmt das leere Frühstückstablett und geht wieder. Als er mir so nahe ist, kann ich dass Abzeichen des Hauptmanns erkennen, auch sieht er sehr viel älter aus als die anderen Wachen, was man aber wie bei allen Elfen nur sehr wage beurteilen kann. Eine halbe Stunde später kommt Elenwen die Treppe hinunter, mit dicken schwarzen Make-Up Ringen um die Augen. "Guten Morgen Schlafmütze. Los aufstehen, es wird Zeit, zu tun warum du wirklich hier bist. Da die Salbe die Schmerzen fast betäubt, schaffe ich es ohne Probleme aufzustehen. Elenwen führt mich ins Obergeschoss ihrer privaten Räumlichkeiten. Unser Ziel ist ein Raum, wo wir bereits von einer weiteren Elfe und einem Fesselgestell erwartet werden.

"So, und nun zu dem wahren Grund deines Aufenthalts hier: der Vorführung einiger Fesseln. Würdest du dich bitte auf das Gestell legen, damit mein Assistentin besseren Zugang zu dir hat?", instruiert mich Elenwen, und ich folge ihren Anweisungen widerspruchslos. Nacheinander führt die Assistentin verschiedene Arm- und Beinfesseln, Knebel, Augenbinden, Piercings, Keuschheits-BHs, Plugs und Keuschheitsgürtel vor. Nur bei den Plugs fühle etwas in meiner Muschi, aber auch nur ganz schwach, ansonsten ist sie von der Salbe vollkommen betäubt. Da keiner der vorgeführten Gegenstände Elenwen zusagt, fragt sie ihre Assistentin, ob sie nicht etwas ausgefalleneres hätte. "Im nächsten Raum hätte ich noch eine alte Zwergenmelkmaschiene, eine absolute Rarität!", meint diese. "In Ordnung zeig sie uns!", verlangt Elenwen, und wir drei betreten den angrenzenden Raum. "Sieht komisch aus. Wie funktioniert sie?", will Elenwen informiert werden. "Die Milchkuh wird kniend im Gitter platziert, ihr Gewicht löst eine Reihe von Druckpunkten aus, und der Rest geschieht von selbst. Vollkommen sicher" "Gut. Knie dich hinein!", entgegnet Elenwen, den Blick immer noch auf die Assistentin gerichtet. Als ich mich bewege schüttelt sie den Kopf, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Nach einigen Sekunden versteht auch die Assistentin und kniet sich langsam im Gitter der Maschine hin. Kaum haben ihre Knie den Boden berührt, springen aus verborgenen Klappen Halteklammern hervor, die sie fixieren. Aus weiteren Klappen kommen Messer, die ihr die Kleidung vom Leib schneiden, ein Schlauch wird ihr in den Mund geschoben, ein mechanischer Dildo beginnt sie zu penetrieren und zwei Melkpumpen saugen sich an ihren Brüsten fest.

"Wie lange wird das jetzt dauern?", wendet sich Elenwen an eine Wache. "In den Testläufen ging es immer mindestens eine halbe Stunde, meist sogar mehr.", entgegnet diese. "Gut, dann ist die Strafe ausreichend. Wir gehen." Sie wendet sich an mich: "Du kannst dich für den Rest des Tages ausruhen, morgen kannst du dann zurück zu deiner Meisterin. Solltest du mich sehen wollen, informiere einfach die Wache. Vielleicht kann ich dir ja noch was beibringen."

Bei meiner Ankunft in der Zelle finde ich einen neuen, größeren Tiegel mit Salbe vor, und einen Erotikroman. Nachdem ich neue Salbe aufgetragen nehme ich mir das Buch, lehne mich auf meinem Bett zurück und verbringe den Rest des Tages mit Sex der nur in meinem Kopf stattfindet und sehr angenehm ist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life  
> Kapitel 2:  
> \- The Scarlett - A Buildable Ship  
> Kapitel 4:  
> \- SexLab  
> \- SexLab Dialogs  
> Kapitel 6:  
> \- Slaverun Realoaded  
> Kapitel 8:  
> \- DD-Assets  
> \- DD-Interactions  
> \- DD-Expansion  
> \- Captured Dreams  
> Kapitel 9:  
> \- Colorful Magic  
> Kapitel 11:  
> \- Sexlab Defeat  
> \- Death Alternative - YMOYL  
> Kapitel 12:  
> \- Simple Slavery  
> \- Devious Enslaved Continued


	19. Entschuldigung

Als ich an meinem letzten Morgen in der Botschaft erwache steigt mir bereits der Duft des Frühstücks in die Nase. Anders als an den Morgen zuvor steht das Tablett nicht auf dem Boden, sondern auf einer Kiste. Aber das interessiert mich nicht, ich widme mich erst mal dem Frühstück. Erst danach widme ich mich der Kiste. Sie enthält seidene Unterwäsche und ein Kleid wie jenes von der Party, nur blickdichter, wenn auch lange nicht komplett blickdicht. Kaum habe ich mich fertig angezogen und den Vibrator in einer kleinen Innentasche verschwinden lassen, erscheint der Hauptmann der Wache und geleitet mich zu einer Kutsche, welche mich zurück zum Gefangene Träume Geschäft bringen wird. Kurz bevor ich einsteigen kann, drückt mir der Hauptmann mit den Worten "Für deine Meisterin, sie erwartet ihn" einen Brief in die Hand. Dann fahre ich ab.

Zurück im Geschäft suche ich direkt meine Meisterin auf, um ihr den Brief zu geben. Nach der Lektüre sieht sie mich schmunzelnd an. "Du hast ja ganz schön Eindruck gemacht, Elenwen lobt dich in den höchsten Tönen und bietet an dich sofort für jeden Preis zu kaufen. Aber ich werde die Entscheidung aufschieben. Jetzt würde ich aber mal wissen, was du von dem Auftrag hältst?" Meine Meisterin sieht mich fragend an. "Du wusstest genau was passiert oder? Das sieh mich wie irgendeine Sklavin behandeln würde oder?", entrüste ich mich. "Zwischen uns ist das mit der Meister Diener Beziehung ja noch in Ordnung, weil wir diese Übereinkunft habe. Aber zu der würde ich nicht mal als freie Geliebte zurückkehren. Die ist viel zu selbstverliebt." "Gut, Gut. Ich hab verstanden", beruhigt mich meine Meisterin leicht Enttäuscht. "Du fühlst dich in der Rolle der vollständigen Sklavin nicht wohl, was ich bei deiner Vorgeschichte vollkommen verstehen kann." Sie macht eine kurze Pause und denkt nach. "Weißt du was?", fragt sie schließlich, "Als Entschuldigung darfst du mir bis morgen Abend zeigen wie es ist, dominiert zu werden. Danach haben wir uns beide eine Auszeit verdient" Mit diesen Worten tritt sie an mich heran, nimmt mir das Halsband, welches als einzige Fessel noch an meinem Körper saß, ab, legt es sich selber um, überreicht mir den Schlüssel und weicht zum Bett zurück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod-Liste:
> 
> Kapitel 1:  
> \- Alternate Start - Live another Life  
> Kapitel 2:  
> \- The Scarlett - A Buildable Ship  
> Kapitel 4:  
> \- SexLab  
> \- SexLab Dialogs  
> Kapitel 6:  
> \- Slaverun Realoaded  
> Kapitel 8:  
> \- DD-Assets  
> \- DD-Interactions  
> \- DD-Expansion  
> \- Captured Dreams  
> Kapitel 9:  
> \- Colorful Magic  
> Kapitel 11:  
> \- Sexlab Defeat  
> \- Death Alternative - YMOYL  
> Kapitel 12:  
> \- Simple Slavery  
> \- Devious Enslaved Continued


	20. Rollentausch

Ich sehe ihr vollkommen überrascht dabei zu, wie sie sich vor dem Bett langsam auszieht, und sich dann nackt bis auf das Halsband auf selbiges legt. Ich erwache aus meiner Starre, denke kurz nach und trete dann an den Schrank, in dem meine momentane Sklavin immer einige Muster ihrer Produkte verwahrt. Ich nehme einige Arm- und Beinschellen aus weißem Leder, das einen schönen Kontrast zu ihrer gelben Hochelfenhaut bildet, heraus, trete ans Bett und lege sie ihr an. Danach steige ich ebenfalls ins Bett und mache mit ihr, was Elenwen am ersten Abend mit mir gemacht hat.

Als im am späten Morgen des Loredas erwache, funkelt mich meine Sklavin böse an. Da ich keine Möglichkeit hatte sie einzusperren, habe ich sie, bevor ich selber eingeschlafen bin, geknebelt und mit den Händen an einen Bettpfosten gebunden. Ich lasse sie liegen, stehe auf und gehe ins Badezimmer. Nach dem ich mich geduscht habe, lasse ich meine Kleidung erscheinen und freue mich darüber, das mein Beutelring nach entfernen des Halsbandes wieder funktioniert, dann lasse ich meine Kleidung wieder verschwinden. Ich lasse kaltes Wasser in der Dusche laufen, kehre ins Schlafzimmer zurück und nehme mir eine Gerte aus dem Schrank. Danach binde ich meine Sklavin vom Bett los , binde aber ihre Handgelenke wieder zusammen und scheuche sie mit leichten Gertenhieben unter die Dusche. Nach fünf Minuten nehme ich mir einen Strap-on aus dem Schrank, binde ihn mir um und gehe ebenfalls zurück ins Badezimmer. Dort stelle ich das kalte Wasser aus und nehme meine Sklavin von Hinten. Es ist ein Wunderbares Gefühl, wie sich der Dildo in mir bewegt, während sie sich windet. nach dem wir beide mehrmals gekommen sind ziehe ich mich aus ihr zurück, binde ihre Hände los, und befehle ihr, sich abzutrocknen und das Frühstück zu machen, während ich noch einmal dusche.

Nach der Dusche ziehe ich die Unterwäsche und das Kleid, die ich von Elenwen bekommen habe und die eine andere Sklavin des Geschäfts über Nacht gewaschen hat, an und gürte mich mit der Gerte.

Als ich den Frühstücksraum betrete, ist der Tisch bereits gedeckt, und die anderen Sklaven sehen ihre gefesselte und geknebelte Meisterin erstaunt an. Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und winke alle außer meiner Sklavin aus dem Raum. Diese winke ich zu mir, nehme ihr den Knebel aus dem Mund und sage: „Das hast du gut gemacht. Setzt dich mir gegenüber und frühstücke mit mir.“ Ich sehe ihren Augen an, dass sie etwas sagen will, dann schließt sie ihren Mund allerdings wortlos und setzt sich mir gegenüber an den Tisch. Als sie allerdings nach dem Brötchenkorb greifen will, schlage ich ihr leicht mit der Gerte auf die Finger. „Erst die Herrin dann die Sklavin“, weise ich sie zurecht. Ich greife nach dem Brötchenkorb, nehme mir ein Brötchen und halte ihn anschließend ihr hin. Zögernd nimmt sie ihn entgegen, nimmt sich selber ein Brötchen und stellt den Korb zurück an seinen Platz. „Brave Mädchen!“, lobe ich sie. „Du wolltest doch vorhin etwas sagen. Sag schon, was ist los?“, spreche ich sie nach einer Weile an. Sie blickt auf und antwortet: „Es war nichts, was sich für eine gute Sklavin ziemt. Ich hatte kurz vergessen, dass ich dieses Experiment ja selber Vorgeschlagen habe, und ich mich deswegen ohne Wiederworte auf alles einlassen sollte, was ich auch mit meinen Sklavinnen machen würde.“ „Und was wolltest du sagen? Keine sorge, du hast dem Drang widerstanden und jetzt habe ich dich ja danach gefragt, ich werde dich also nicht bestrafen, egal was du sagst.“ „Ich wollte mich über die unbequeme Nacht, die kalte Dusche, den Sex unter der Dusche und die Demütigung, selber das Frühstück zu bereiten beschweren. Aber dann ist mir eingefallen, dass ich meine Sklavinnen manchmal sehr viel unbequemer schlafen lasse, es in den Sklavenunterkünften warmes Wasser nur zum Waschen gibt, der Sex unter der Dusche eine tolle neue Erfahrung war, und Frühstück machen eine ganz normale Aufgabe für eine Haussklavin ist.“

Schweigend beenden wir das Frühstück. Danach trage ich ihr auf, den Tisch abzuräumen, während ich wieder nach oben gehe, und einen Keuschheitsgürtel hole. Als ich wieder runter komme, ist der Frühstücktisch abgeräumt und meine Sklavin ist in der Küche beim spülen. Ich schleiche mich von Hinten an sie heran, und schließe den Hüftgurt um ihre Hüften, und als sie vor Schreck erstarrt, greife ich zwischen ihren Beinen durch und verschließe den zweitem Gurt. „Wenn du den wieder los erden willst, solltest du jetzt mitkommen!“, flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr, drehe mich um und gehe ohne mich umzusehen wieder nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Noch während ich mich ausziehe kommt meine Sklavin durch die Tür. „Wonach verlangt es euch, Meisterin?“, fragt sie. „Zuerst verlangt es mich nach deiner Zunge, und dann sehen wir mal weiter. Und jetzt komm her.“, antworte ich, während ich ins Bett steige. Sie tritt ebenfalls ans Bett und versengt ihr Gesicht zwischen meinen Beinen. Ich stöhne und beschließe, den Rest des Tages im Bett zu verbringen, während ich mich bereits einem Orgasmus nähere.


	21. Ein rotes Geschenk

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache fühle ich mich seltsam gebunden, und obwohl ich die Augen offen habe, kann ich nichts sehen und mich nicht rühren. Da höre ich die Stimme meiner Meisterin ganz nah an meinem Ohr: „Ich muss mich noch für Gestern und vorgestern Abend bedanken. Das war eine sehr lehrreiche und anregende Erfahrung. Und deswegen werde ich dir jetzt zeigen, wie es ist, wenn ich jemanden richtig dominiere, Clary. Versuch nicht, dich zu wehren, ich hab dich während du geschlafen hast mit allem ausstaffiert, was das Lager hergibt. Du müsstest dich mal sehen. Komplett verpackt in rotem Gummi mit kleinen Seelensteinen an den Brustwarzen und der Klitoris, wie ein Geschenk mit Glitzersteinen. Und ich freue mich bereits darauf, dich auszupacken. Aber zu erst gehe ich Frühstücken.

Ich höre, wie sie das Zimmer verlässt und die Treppe herunter steigt. Dann höre ich noch eine Tür, vermutlich die zum Frühstücksraum. Sofort fange ich an, mich zu winden und die Fesseln zu testen, und tatsächlich gelingt es mir, die Augenbinde am Bettpfosten hochzuschieben. Ich schaue an mir herunter, soweit es die restlichen Fesseln zulassen. Meine Arme stecken in Armbindern, die mit Riemen über meinen Schultern und an meinem Halsband befestigt sind. Um meinen Bauch liegt ein enges Korsett, das meine Brüste nach oben schiebt, und von selbigen hängen zwei kleine Seelensteinpiercings, die in genau diesem Moment zusammen mit dem dritten an meiner Klitoris anfangen, leicht zu vibrieren.  _ Himmel fühlt sich das guuuut an, _ denke ich. An meinen Beinen sind mit Gummi überzogene Lederriemen befestigt, die wiederum untereinander verbunden sind. Meine Beine stecken in Ponystiefeln, die an ihren Verbindungsösen verbunden sind, und zusätzlich durch einen Gummistrick mit einem Haltering an dem Armbinder befestigt sind, so dass ich die Knie anwinkeln muss. Gummifesseln haben gegenüber Lederfesseln einen entscheidenden Vorteil: Sie absorbieren sämtliche Magie, die direkt auf sie gewirkt wird, allerdings haben sie gegenüber Leder auch einen großen Nachteil: Man kann sie schmelzen. Dies ist aber auf Grund der benötigten Hitze nicht ungefährlich.

Ich konzentriere mich auf meine Magie, wohl wissend, dass das, was ich vor habe riskant ist, und erschaffe vorsichtig eine schützende Eisschicht aus dem Schweiß, der sich bereits unter meinen Fesseln gesammelt hat. Diese soll mich vor der Hitze schützen. Dann erschaffe ich vorsichtig kleine Flammen kurz vor den fesseln und erhöhe langsam die Temperatur. Und das bisher als unmöglich geltende geschieht: Das Gummi schmilzt und läuft über die schützende Eisschicht ohne mich zu verletzen auf das Bett, wo es wieder erstarrt. Nach kurzer Zeit sind sämtliche Gummifesseln geschmolzen und klimpernd fallen die Halteringe und die Stützstangen des Korsetts auf den Boden. ich richte mich auf und überprüfe meinen Körper. Außer ein paar von der Kälte geröteten Stellen finde ich nichts. Jetzt sind nur noch die vom Gummi befreiten Lederriemen und die Piercings übrig. In die Befestigungsringe letzterer brenne ich einfach Lücken, so dass ich sie von meinen Nippeln und meiner Klitoris drehen kann wie einen Schlüssel von einem Schlüsselring, erstere schneide ich einfach mit einem Dolch aus meinem Beutelring durch. Danach gehe ich ins Badezimmer, um mir den Schweiß der letzten Nacht und dieses Morgens abzuwaschen, und kleide mich anschließend in meine Lederrüstung, mit meinem Zwergenschwert an der Seite.  _ Ich sollte mir dringend eine neue Rüstung besorgen, _ denke ich, während ich hinunter ins Frühstückszimmer gehe. ich trete durch die Tür, und ignoriere den überraschten Blick der Meisterin. Erst als ich am Tisch sitze entschuldige ich mich: „Ich hatte Hunger. Und du hattest gesagt, heute hätte ich einen Tag frei. Ich wollte nach Falkenring, da ist heute Handwerkermarkt, und ich brauche dringend eine neue Rüstung.“ „Aber wie...“, stammelt die Meisterin, während ich mir ein Brötchen nehme, es aufschneide und mit Schinken belege. „Wenn man etwas wirklich will ist alles Möglich.“, entgegne ich kryptisch und beiße in mein Brötchen. Der Rest des Frühstücks verläuft in angenehmen schweigen, da wir beide am Essen sind.


	22. Handwerkermarkt

Nach dem Frühstück verlasse ich direkt das Haus und nehme mir ein Pferd aus dem Stall, so dass ich am Mittag in Falkenring eintreffe. ich schlendere über den Markt und bleibe bei einem Händler für leichte Rüstungen stehen. Er preist seine Waren als die Besten an, was Leichtigkeit und Schutz angeht. Ich betrachte seine Auslage genauer, lasse meine Finger über einige Ausstellungsstücke streifen, und ohne das ich eine Vergleichsmöglichkeit neben meiner eigenen Rüstung hätte, sagt mir das Wissen aus meinem alten Leben, dass es sich um meisterhafte Qualität handelt.  _ Das ist schon lange nicht mehr passiert, dass sich Wissen aus meinem alten Leben bemerkbar macht. _ Ich frage den Verkäufer, ob er auch Kreditbriefe der Bank von Himmelsrand nimmt, und als er dies bejaht, kaufe ich ihm eine Leder-Kettenhemd-Kombi mit einem ähnlich sparsamen Schnitt wie meine Lederrüstung ab. der Verkäufer nimmt maß, um die Passform der Rüstung anzugleichen, und bittet mich, eine halbe Stunde später für die Feinanpassungen wieder zu kommen. In der Zwischenzeit sehe ich mich noch ein wenig um, und entdecke einen bei einem Waffenhändler eine exotisch geschwungene Klinge. „Dies ist eine der sagenumwobenen Akaviri-Klingen, aus einem fernen Land und vollkommen resistent gegen alle Arten von Schäden, nicht mal die Zeit kann ihnen etwas anhaben. Und für euch, meine Dame, nur 10000 Goldmünzen.“, informiert mich der Händler. „Ich habe leider nur 4000 bei mir, würdet ihr auch einen Kreditbrief akzeptieren?“ „Tut mir leid, mit denen habe ich zu viele unangenehme Erfahrungen gemacht. Bei mir gibt es nur Geschäfte direkt auf die Hand, entweder mit Gold oder Tauschwaren. Für euer Zwergenschwert da würde ich euch 6500 Gold Kredit bei mir einräumen, die sind im Herzland gerade hoch im Kurs.“, schlägt er mir vor. „In Ordnung, das brauche ich eh nicht mehr, wenn ich die Akaviri-Klinge habe.“, willige ich ein und überreiche ihm das Schwert und die Restlichen 3500 Gold. „Hier, euer neues Schwert, es wird auf dem Rücken getragen. Möge es euch genauso gute Dienste leisten wie den Akaviri-Kriegern aus den Legenden.“ Ich bedanke mich, hänge mir das Schwert auf den Rücken und versuche probeweise, es zu ziehen.  _ Mhh, das muss in einer ausholenden Bewegung gezogen werden, besser ich trage noch eine zweite Waffe an der Hüfte, _ denke ich, lasse mein Stahlschwert erscheinen und hänge es mir an die Hüfte. Zufrieden mit meiner Ausrüstung kehre ich zum Rüstungshändler zurück, dieser ist inzwischen mit der Grobkorrektur fertig und führt mich für die Feinanpassung hinter einige Sichtschirme. „So, und jetzt legt bitte alles ab, bis auf das, was ihr unter der Rüstung noch tragen wollt“, sagt er, mir den Rücken zugewandt. Ich tu ihm den gefallen, und er läuft rot an, als er sich mit der Rüstung in den Händen umdreht und mich nur mit meiner Seidenunterwäsche am Körper sieht.

„Gut, dann sehen wir mal, ob sie passt. Sie wird wahrscheinlich etwas zu groß sein“ Er legt mir die Rüstung an, drückt hier und da ein bisschen herum, vor allem an meinen Brüsten herum und murmelt dabei, wo er sie weiter und wo er sie enger machen muss. Als er damit fertig ist, nimmt er mir die Rüstung wieder ab, tritt an seinen Arbeitstisch und werkelt an ihr herum. Nach ungefähr einer Viertelstunde tritt er mit der korrigierten Rüstung an mich heran und legt sie mir um. Sie passt perfekt, drückt aber meine Brüste ein wenig nach oben. Als ich ihn darauf anspreche, erwidert der Händler: „ja, das ist so gewollt. ich habe den unteren Teil der Brustpanzerung ein wenig versteift, damit sie euch im Kampf nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen.“ Ich beglückwünsche ihn zu seiner Voraussicht und überreiche ihm einen Kreditbrief über den Rüstungspreis, zusammen mit einem kleinen Bonus. Danach kehre ich für den Rest des Tages in die Taverne ein, um meinen freien Tag bei einem guten Met weit weg von irgendwelchen Fesseln ausklingen zu lassen.  _ Soll sich die Meisterin doch aufregen, wenn ich erst morgen früh zurück komme,  _ denke ich, während ich mir ein Zimmer miete und für ein paar Met im Voraus zahle. Nach Marktschluss kommt der Rüstungshändler ebenfalls in die Taverne, und ich winke ihn zu mir. „Wisst ihr was?“, flüstere ich ihm angetrunken ins Ohr „ich habe hier ein Zimmer gemietet und würde mich gerne nochmal für die gute Rüstung bedanken.“ Der Händler strahlt und folgt mir in mein Zimmer. Kurz darauf liegen wir beide nackt im Bett, ich über ihm, und ich genieße es, endlich mal die volle Kontrolle über den Schwanz in meiner Scheide zu haben. Wir treiben es bis spät in die Nacht und schlafen dann eng umschlungen ein.

 


	23. Jarl Elisif

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwache, ist der Händler bereits zusammen mit seiner Karawane weitergezogen. Ein wenig Enttäuscht, weil er sich nicht Verabschiedet hat, wasche ich mich und lege meine neue Rüstung an. Dann gehe ich in den Schankraum der Taverne, um zu Frühstücken.

Als ich am späten Vormittag wieder beim Geschäft ankomme, kann ich den Sklavinnen ansehen, dass die Meisterin nicht allzu bester Laune ist: Sie laufen mit gesengtem Kopf umher und versuchen, sich möglichst unsichtbar zu machen. Kaum habe ich das Haupthaus betreten, schalt mir auch schon die Stimme meiner Meisterin entgegen: „Wo bist du gewesen? Dein freier Tag war gestern, nicht heute, und diese Lieferung muss dringend nach Einsamkeit. Du hättest schon vor Stunden unterwegs sein müsse!“ „Ich habe mir nur genehmigt, was mir durch deine fesselnde Überraschung gestern genommen wurde. Von der Lieferung wusste ich nichts, sonst wäre ich früher hier gewesen. Keine Sorge, ich kenne eine sehr gute Abkürzung nach Einsamkeit. Worum geht es überhaupt?“, antworte ich, während ich zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer gehe und mich ihr gegenüber niederlasse. „Ist dir Jarl Elisif die Liebreizende ein Begriff?“, fragt sie mich. Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Sie ist Jarl von Einsamkeit, seit Ulfric Sturmmantel ihren Mann, den letzten Großkönig von Himmelsrand und Jarl von Einsamkeit, getötet und so den Bürgerkrieg ausgelöst hat.“, erklärt sie mir. „Nun habe ich folgendes Problem: Vor seinem Tod hat ihr Mann bei uns einen speziellen Satz Fesseln angefordert, der nur von ihm geöffnet werden kann, und diese sind nun fertig. Du sollst sie seiner Witwe bringen, und sie, wenn Möglich, dazu bringen, sie anzulegen.“, teilt sie mir meinen Auftrag mit, während sie ein Paket auf dem Tisch erscheinen lässt. „Und wie soll ich das machen? Etwa mit Gewalt? Es gehört schon ziemlich viel dazu, freiwillig Fesseln anzulegen, die nur eine bestimmte Person öffnen kann, noch dazu, wenn diese Person Tod ist.“, frage ich. „Das ist dein Problem, aber der Jarl hat wohl mit seinem Ableben gerechnet, denn er hat mir einen versiegelten Brief gegeben, der seiner Frau in diesem Fall zusammen mit den Fesseln überbracht werden soll.“ Auf dem Paket erscheint ein Brief. Ich lasse beides verschwinden und wende mich noch mal an meine Meisterin: „Gut. Sonst noch etwas?“ „Nichts, was speziell Diesen Auftrag angeht, aber ich wüsste gerne, welche Abkürzung nach Einsamkeit du benutzen willst.“ Sie sieht mich fragend an. „Erinnert ihr euch, dass ich ein Schiff besitze?“ Sie nickt. „Dieses Schiff liegt momentan im Hafen von Einsamkeit, und ich kenne einen Zauber, der mich direkt auf mein Schiff teleportiert. Seht her!“ Mit diesen Worten löse ich den Zauber aus, und verschwinde aus dem Wohnzimmer, während ich gleichzeitig auf dem Deck meines Schiffs erscheine.

Sofort kommt William auf mich zugelaufen. „Kapitän Clary, wie schön euch wieder zu sehen. Was führt euch hier her? Die Männer werden langsam unruhig, sie wollen auslaufen.“, begrüßt er mich. „Sag ihnen, dass sie sich noch ein wenig gedulden müssen, ich habe geschäftlich in Einsamkeit zu tun. Wahrscheinlich werde ich die Nacht hier verbringen und dann zurück nach Falkenring müssen.“, informiere ich ihn über meine Absichten. „Verstanden Kapitän. Ich werde ihre Kabine herrichten lassen.“ Ich nicke und verlasse das Schiff, um nach Einsamkeit zu gelangen.

Als ich die Stadt betrete, scheint sich auf der Bühne direkt neben Tor gerade eine Hinrichtung anzubahnen. Uninteressiert gehe ich weiter, mein Ziel ist der Blaue Palast.  _Hoffentlich komme ich wegen der Hinrichtung direkt zu Elisif durch,_ hoffe ich. Leider habe ich nicht so viel Glück. Vor mir hat noch ein Bauer eine Audienz, er bittet um Beistand der Wache von Einsamkeit, offenbar passieren in einer Höhle unweit seines Hofes merkwürdige Dinge. Der Vogt verspricht, sich darum zu kümmern, und auch wenn man ihm ansieht, dass er das nicht ernst meint, ist der Bauer beruhigt. Ich werde zu Elisif vorgelassen. Als ich ihr erkläre, das ich ein Kurier des Gefangene Träume Geschäfts bin, unter bricht sie mich: „Nicht hier, folgt mir in meine Gemächer.“ Ich folge ihr also in ihre Gemächer.

In ihren Gemächern angekommen, dreht sie sich um: „Ich habe euch bereits erwartet. Nach seinem Tod habe ich eine Nachricht von meinem Mann gefunden, in der mich über euer kommen informiert. Ihr sollt einen Brief haben, in dem er alles genau erklärt hat.“ Ich nicke und gebe ihr den Brief. nachdem sie ihn zweimal gelesen hat, schluckt sie und sieht mich an. „Das kommt alles sehr unerwartet. Bitte, lasst die... Objekte hier und kommt morgen wieder. Ich muss in Ruhe darüber nachdenken.“, sagt sie. Ich gebe ihr das Paket mit den Fesseln, und kehre auf mein Schiff zurück. Dort lasse ich mich nach einem kleinen Mittagsimbiss ins müde Bett fallen, aber anstatt wie erwartet am Nachmittag des gleichen Tages wache ich erst am nächsten Morgen auf.  _Das waren ja auch ein paar verdammt harte letzte Tage,_ denke ich unter der Dusche.


	24. Falsche Entscheidung?

Nach dem Frühstück mache ich mich direkt auf zum Blauen Palast. Ich werde bereits erwartet und in Jarl Elisifs Gemächer geführt. Sie sitzt am Tisch, die Fesseln vor sich ausgebreitet. Als der Diener gegangen ist, sieht sie mich fragend an: „Ist es wirklich so schlimm, wie ich es mir vorstelle, oder so erhebend wie mein verstorbener Mann es beschreibt?“, fragt sie mich. „Nun, dass kann man vorher nie genau sagen, jeder empfindet es anders. Ich zum Beispiel genieße es, wenn eine geliebte Person für ein, zwei Stunden die Kontrolle über mich hat, aber auch nicht länger, ich kenne aber auch einige, die wollen die Fesseln, die sie seit mehreren Jahren tragen, gar nicht mehr ablegen“, gebe ich eine diplomatische Antwort. Sie richtet sich auf und sieht mir fest in die Augen. „Ich werde dem letzten Wunsch meines Mannes entsprechen und diese Fesseln anlegen.“ „Seit ihr euch wirklich sicher?“, frage ich sie, „Ihr werdet sie nie mehr ablegen können, und gerade dieser Knebel wird eure Amtsgeschäfte erschweren.“ „Ja, bin ich. Und was den Knebel angeht, dieser ist mit einem speziellen Zauber belegt, der ihn während des Tages unsichtbar macht und mir erlaubt, zu sprechen, wenn ich ihn erst mal einen Tag getragen habe.“ „Gut. Dann unterschreibt bitte diese Empfangsbestätigung sowie den Vertrag, in dem steht, das alles, was ich nun mit euch machen werde, nach eurem eigenen Willen geschieht. Und dann zieht euch bitte aus.“ Als sie sich vollständig entkleidet hat, greife ich nach dem Halsband und lege es ihr mit den Worten „Fangen wir mit etwas leichtem an“ um. „Und, wie fühlt sich das an?“, frage ich. „Eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht, fast schon ein wenig er... Mhm... mh...“, antwortet sie, während ich ihr den Knebel in den Mund schiebe. Sie funkelt mich wütend an. „Tut mir leid, aber ich wollte nicht, dass eure Wachen hören, was ich jetzt mache.“, flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr, und beginne mit meinen Fingern ihre Klitoris zu massieren, während ich mit der anderen Hand suchend auf dem Tisch herumtaste. Als ich gefunden habe, was ich suche, verstärke ich meine Bemühungen, sie zum Höhepunkt zu treiben, aber kurz bevor sie ihn erreicht, ziehe ich meine Finger zurück in schiebe ihr stattdessen einen Vibratorplug in ihre Vagina, den ich direkt mit einem Keuschheitsgürtel sichere. Sie funkelt mich noch wütender an.  _Mir gefällt das,_ stelle ich fest. „So, jetzt zu euren Brüsten.“ Ich beginne, ihre Nippeln zu kneten, und sie kommt praktisch sofort. Mir den Worten „So, das war wahrscheinlich der letzte Orgasmus, den ihr je erleben werdet, wenn ich den Plug richtig identifiziert habe wird er euch immer nur bis kurz davor bringen“ lege ich ihr noch den Keuschheits-BH um und lasse das Schloss einrasten.

Ich trete zurück und betrachte mein Werk.  _Irgendwas fehlt noch._ Ich blicke auf den Tisch und sehe acht Lederriemen, die ich fast vergessen hatte. Schnell lege ich sie Elisif um Arme und Beine und verbinde sie mit kurzen, normalen Stricken die man einfach durchschneiden kann, dann verlasse ich den Palast und mache mich auf den Weg zurück zum Schiff, um mir ein Pferd zu holen und zum Geschäft zurück zu kehren.


	25. Rettet die Sklavin

Als ich einige Tage später wieder am Geschäft eintreffe, ist die Meisterin sehr erfreut mich zu sehen. „Und, wie war es? Hat sie sich die Fesseln anlegen lassen?“, fragt sie mich, während wir einen Nachmittagstee im Wohnzimmer genießen. „Ja, hat sie, hier sind die Dokumente.“, ich überreiche ihr die Dokumente, „und ich fand es erregend, zu wissen, dass ich die letzte bin, die sie vollkommen nackt gesehen habe, und dass das, was ich getan habe, nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen ist.“ „Gut, ich habe noch einen letzten Auftrag für dich, nach dem du deine Entscheidung treffen darfst, und ich glaube, er wird dir sehr gefallen.“ „Worum geht es denn?“, frage ich. „Jarl Ulfric hatte lange Zeit eine Dunkelelfensklavin aus gutem Haus namens Erani in seiner Gewalt, um die Dunkelelfen in seiner Stadt unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Erani ist ihm nun allerdings von einer Bande Banditen geraubt worden, die Sklaven nur zum Vergnügen umbringen. Ich möchte also, dass du sie vor den Banditen rettest, Jarl Ulfric diesen Brief überbringst,“, auf dem Tisch zwischen uns erscheint ein dicker Brief, „und Erani anschließend hier her bringst. Noch Fragen?“ „Ja, zwei Stück: Erstens, wo sind die Banditen, und zweitens, wie soll ich sie davon überzeugen, mit mir zu kommen?“ „Die Banditen haben sich in einem verfallenen Wachturm östlich von Windhelm niedergelassen und warten auf Lösegeld von Ulfric. Der weiß allerdings noch nicht Bescheid, da er sich auf einem Feldzug befindet und ich den Kurier habe abfangen lassen. Du gibst dich also am besten als das Lösegeld aus. Was das Überzeugen von ihr angeht, gebt ihr diesen Ring, er gehörte ihrer Großmutter, und sie wird euch vertrauen. Sonst noch was?“ „Ja. Was meinst du damit, ich solle mich als  _das_ Lösegeld ausgeben? Und wie seid ihr an den Ring ihrer Großmutter gelangt?“ „Das liegt doch auf der Hand: Die Banditen haben 100000 Gold oder eine hübsche Sklavin als Lösegeld gefordert. Keine Sorge, das Schloss am Halsband ist nur Zierde. Und meine Familie ist mit ihrer Familie seit langem Befreundet. Da keiner ihrer Angehörigen nach Himmelsrand kommen kann, ohne Verdacht zu erregen, wurde ich gebeten, mich um sie zu kümmern.“ „Gut, ich sollte mich dann mal auf den Weg machen“, verabschiede ich mich, lasse den Brief und den Ring verschwinden und lege mir probehalber das Halsband an. Ich lasse es zufrieden verschwinden, nach dem ich es ohne Probleme wieder öffnen konnte, verlasse das Haus und mache mich auf den Weg.


	26. Der Plan

Vier Tage später läuft mein Schiff, das ich inzwischen auf den Namen „Clarys Rache“ getauft habe, in die Bucht von Windhelm ein. In Gedanken an meine letzte Begegnung mit Banditen habe ich nicht vor, alleine zu ihnen zu gehen. Ich weise meine Männer an, das Schiff sicher zu vertäuen, während ich mich schon mal nach dem alten Wachturm umhöre, und mich dann am Pferdestall vor den Toren zu treffen.

Als wir uns dort eine halbe Stunde später treffen, habe ich sowohl dem Vogt den Brief an Ulfric überbracht, als auch die Position des Wachturms: Zirka eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß dem Weg an der Bucht von Einsamkeit entlang nach Osten folgen, und dann dem Trampelpfad dort noch einmal eine Viertelstunde in die Berge laufen.

Nach eingehender Beratung einigen wir uns auf folgende Taktik: Ich werde die Banditen zu Fuß über den Weg aufsuchen, währenddessen werden meine Männer mit den Beiboten der „Rache“ ein Stück weiter östlich an Land gehen und sich als geschickte Kletterer selber einen Weg durch die Berge suchen, um die Banditen von hinten zu überraschen.

Wir brechen auf, und während ich von den Banditen eine dreiviertel Stunde später in ihr Lager geführt werde, bricht plötzlich am anderen Ende Kampfeslärm aus. Grob werde ich zu Erani in den Turm gestoßen, der von zwei Banditen bewacht wird. „Keine Angst, ich bin hier, um dich zu retten.“, flüstere ich ihr zu, tausche lautlos die Tunika gegen meine neue Rüstung und lasse meine beiden Schwerter erscheinen. Da der Turm zu eng für die Akaviri-Klinge ist, ziehe ich stattdessen mein Stahlschwert und einen Dolch. Mit dem Dolch schlitze ich dem linken Wachposten von hinten die Kehle auf, und noch während sich der rechte Posten überrascht umdreht und sein Schwert zeiht, vollführe ich bei ihm einen ähnlichen Schnitt, nur mit meinem Schwert. Das Geräusch der fallenden Körper geht im Kampfgegröle unter. Ich trete aus dem Turm heraus, wobei ich Erani mit mir ziehe, führe sie um den Turm herum in ein Versteck und drücke ihr mit den Worten „Falls jemand kommt“ meinen Dolch in die Hand. Dann laufe ich um den Turm zurück, während ich mein Schwert wegstecke und die Akaviri-Klinge ziehe. ich sehe, wie der Anführer bereits zur Flucht ansetzt, und stelle mich ihm in den Weg. Seinem recht vorhersehbar geführten geraden Vorstoß weiche ich ohne Probleme aus, und führe meinerseits einen vertikalen Hieb mit meiner Klinge nach seinem Kopf. Er reißt sein Schwert nach oben und greift mit einer Hand an seine Klinge, um meinen Hieb abzuwehren, aber die Akaviri-Klinge spaltet sein Schwert und seinen Kopf in zwei Teile, wie als wäre beides aus warmer Butter. Als die Leiche zu Boden sinkt, gleitet meine Klinge einfach aus ihr heraus. Ich sehe mich um. Alle anderen Banditen versuchen noch immer, meine Männer nieder zu machen, und langsam scheint es ihnen zu gelingen, ich muss ihnen zu Hilfe eilen. Ich sammle meine Magicka, und greife die Banditen mit Flammen von hinten an. Diese geraten in Panik und werden nun ihrerseits von meinen Männern niedergemacht. Nichtmal fünfzehn Minuten, nachdem sie mich in ihr Lager gelassen haben, sind alle Tod oder geflüchtet. Ich kehre zu Erani zurück, die zitternd vor Kälte im Schnee sitzt. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass sie außer einem Sack wie ich ihn bei meinem Erwachen getragen habe, nichts trägt. Ich lasse meine gefütterte Tunika erscheinen und gebe sie ihr. Mir selber ist nicht kalt, ich habe die Rüstung mit einem Wärmezauber belegt. Erani sieht mich aus großen Augen an. „Warum tut ihr das?“, fragt sie mich. „Ich arbeite für eine Freundin deiner Familie und wurde damit beauftragt, dich zu ihr zu bringen.“, antworte ich und gebe ihr den Ring. „das ist der Ring meiner Großmutter. Wie habt ihr den bekommen?“ „ Wie ich bereits sagte, ich arbeite für eine Freundin deiner Familie, und jetzt komm.“, sage ich, und gehe zu meinen Männern. Erani folgt mir. „Gut gemacht, Jungs.“, lobe ich sie, „ist einer ernsthaft verletzt?“ Ein mehrstimmiges „Nein“ antwortet mir. „Gut, dann machen wir weiter wie bisher: Die vier mit den schlimmsten leichten Verletzungen kehren mit William zurück zum Schiff und stechen in See, sobald sie bereit sind, die anderen drei kommen mit mir und Erani mit zu unserem Ziel in Falkenring. Treffpunkt in spätestens einer Woche in Einsamkeit. Solltet ihr bis dahin nichts von uns hören, schickt einen Boten nach Falkenring. Wir sehen uns. William, du bist dran.“ Während William die vier am schwersten Verletzten aussucht, beobachte ich Erani und versuche mir ein Bild von ihr zu machen. Aber alles was ich sehe, habe ich auch schon bei den anderen Sklavinnen der Meisterin gesehen: Sie steht ganz still neben mir, den Kopf gesengt, und versucht, nicht aufzufallen.  _Offenbar ist sie sehr gründlich ausgebildet worden._ Als William fertig ist, verabschieden wir uns und machen uns auf den Weg zurück zum Stall von Windhelm, wo bereits eine gemietete Kutsche für fünf Personen auf uns wartet.


	27. Endlich

Zwei Tage später erreichen wir das Geschäft. Meine Männer lasse ich bei der Kutsche, um den Kutscher vor den Vampiren der Halbmondmühle zu schützen, damit er wartet. Kaum habe ich mit Erani das Haus betreten, kommt uns die Meisterin freudestrahlend entgegen gestürzt. „Erani, mein Kind, ich bin so froh, das du endlich hier bist. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht nicht, aber als kleines Mädchen hast du mich oft besucht. Komm, lass uns unter vier Augen reden. du musst doch Hunger haben“ Sie führt Erani ins Esszimmer und bedeutet mir, im Wohnzimmer zu warten.

Geraume Zeit später betritt sie alleine das Wohnzimmer. „Das arme Kind, total traumatisiert. Sie ist jetzt bei meiner Schmiedin, die ihr die Fesseln abnehmen und sie danach ins Bett bringen wird. Ich danke dir dafür, das du sie hergebracht hast. Aber erst mal genug davon, wir haben noch etwas anderes zu besprechen. Also, wie sieht deine Entscheidung aus? Bleibst du, oder gehst du?“, fragt sie mich. „Tut, mir leid, das Dasein als Sklavin ist nichts für mich, ich bin lieber Herrin meiner selbst. Aber ich schätze dich als Freundin und habe gefallen an den Sachen gefunden, die man im Schlafzimmer mit fesseln machen kann. Wäre es also in Ordnung, wenn ich hin und wieder für ein Wochenende bei dir vorbeikommen würde? Ich würde dann auch alles tun was du sagst, einfach nur für den Nervenkitzel, den das vorübergehende Unterwerfen in mir auslöst. Und zögere nicht, mich um Hilfe zu bitten, wenn du sie brauchst, sei es nun mit Erani oder mit etwas ganz anderen. Schicke einfach eine Nachricht an die  _Clarys Rache,_ mein Schiff. Meist wird es in Einsamkeit liegen.“, beantworte ich ihre Frage aufrichtig. „Clary, Schätzchen, keine Sorge, ich habe dich spätestens seit unserem Rollentausch als Freundin lieb gewonnen und hätte deine Entscheidung, zu bleiben, gar nicht akzeptiert, da ich jetzt erst verstehe, was Freiheit wirklich bedeutet. ich freue mich schon auf unsere Wochenenden, und vielleicht arbeite ich ja auch für dich, wer weiß. Was Erani angeht, werde ich mich vielleicht schon in Kürze an dich wenden, ich habe da einen Plan, ihr zu helfen. Aber jetzt genieße erst mal deine neugewonnene Freiheit.“ Sie führt mich zur Tür, öffnet sie für mich, sieht die Seemänner, die draußen auf mich warten und schmunzelt mir zu. „Da hast du dir aber ein paar Prachtkerle geangelt. Könntest du mir nicht mal einen davon ausleihen?“, fragt sie mich. „Tut mir Leid, die gehorchen mir alle freiwillig, und meist nur außerhalb des Betts. Du musst sie schon selber fragen.“, entgegne ich, gehe zu meinen Männern, um sie alle mit einem Kuss auf die Wange zu begrüßen, steige mit ihnen in die Kutsche und gebe dem Kutscher das Signal, abzufahren.


End file.
